Digimon Adventure, Shixona
by Night-the-Dragon
Summary: Basically just a slight re-write of Digimon Adventure, from my OC Shixona's POV. She's partnered with Silvmon, a dragon Digimon based off of my OC character, Night. Mild language occasionally, but I'll keep it to a minimum. No pairings, sadly. Credit for the script goes to .
1. And So It Begins

A/N: Okay, so I know this is completely different than usual, but I've been often daydreaming about this idea. So I finally had to put it in motion! Shixona is my OC, as is her Digimon partner and his digivolutions. NO TOUCHY! Except for Milaya Milen Zeal. That's the only person allowed to use Shixona, thanks to my permission. But anyhoo… This fic basically just follows along with Digimon Adventure, but all from Shixona's POV. I hope you all are okay with this. I'm not trying to piss anyone off, honestly! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shixona and her partner, along with his digivolutions.

Digimon Adventure, Shixona

Chapter 1

It was a pretty crazy day, to say the least. It all started while at summer camp, and I was with the other kids there. Things had been strange as they stand anyway, but what happened at camp was even weirder. To start, the weather was absolutely crazy around the world, it seemed. Places that were normally really hot were freezing! And then it started snowing here at the camp, shockingly enough. Everyone was having fun in the snow while I stood nearby and watched. The only one there that seemed to actually accept me was T.K., Matt's little brother, but he was young and didn't judge.

"I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!" the young blonde cheered as he ran outside of his cabin. I adjusted my black cap with a silver dragon head on it after tying my brown hair back into a ponytail for the day.

"Hey, T.K.! Be careful. Slow down!" Matt called after him. I laughed lightly as he tried to run after his brother.

"Matt, he's okay. He just wants to have fun!" I told the older blonde. He merely gave me a slight smile and a roll of his eyes before resuming his pursuit of T.K.

"Brrr! It is freezing," Sora, another girl in the group, remarked as she shivered nearby. "And I didn't bring a jacket."

"I always wear my denim one, no matter what weather!" I laughed, but she didn't seem to think it was funny. It was true, though; I always wear my short-sleeved denim jacket over my tank tops.

"Man! I was worried I'd catch a summer cold. But this is even worse!" Joe complained. I didn't say anything because it would have been a bit mean.

"Ahh! Wow! Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?" another girl, Mimi, who was obsessed with the color pink, squealed. I looked back into the cabin to see Izzy still fiddling with his laptop computer. I looped my belt through the belt loops of my dark blue jeans with the flared legs and black and silver swirls that ran up to my knees as I listened to him.

"Still not working. Bummer. This storm's making a mess of my infrared internet connection," he mumbled to himself. Before I could say anything, Tai, the hard-headed but kind member of our group, called to him.

"Hey, what's your name…Izzy! You, too, Shixona! Come on out here, you gotta see this!" he shouted. I laced up my black and green sneakers and then joined the others, uncertain of what Tai was talking about. When I reached the group with Izzy close behind me, I saw what he meant. A dramatic light show was playing across the sky, and everyone sighed in awe of the beauty.

"It's beautiful. Magical, even," Mimi commented.

"Yeah," Tai nodded.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Izzy wondered aloud.

"An aurora?" Sora guessed.

"You mean Aurora Borealis? The northern lights?" Izzy corrected, his tone disbelieving. "That's impossible. You see that in Alaska. We're way too far south."

"Tell that to the snow," Sora muttered.

"I really think we ought to get back inside before we all come down with pneumonia," Joe suggested. I snorted, a small smile on my face.

"And miss this? The sky is like, short-circuiting!" Matt exclaimed.

"Hey, what's that?" Tai said suddenly, and we looked to see a circle of green light appearing in the sky, and it shot out beams of light at the eight of us. We all gasped as the beams aimed right at us.

"Do you think we need sunscreen?" Mimi asked, and I quirked an eyebrow at her. The beams of light landed with a small explosion of snow at our feet.

"Everyone, are you all right?" Sora called.

"We're still here," Matt answered.

"That was scary," Mimi whined.

"What—What was it?" Joe wondered aloud.

"Meteors? Okay, so it's not meteors," Izzy said. From the holes in the snow made by the beams of light, objects surrounded in light floated up to each of us. We each grabbed one out of the air and looked at the devices now in our hands.

"What are these?" I questioned to no one in particular.

"My guess is some sort of miniature remote digital apparatus," Izzy guessed.

"No instructions?" Joe remarked.

"Forget the instructions, surf's up!" Tai yelped, and then we were suddenly swallowed up by a huge wave of water. I became unconscious from the suddenness of it, everything fading from my senses.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

"Shixona? You okay? Wake up, please!" a voice called out to me worriedly. I managed to slowly open my eyes, revealing a small wyvern-like creature on my chest. It had silver-plated armor instead scales, and the head was more like a lizard than a dragon. The tips of its wings were clawed, and it sat back when it saw I was awake. "Thank goodness! I was really worried about you for a bit there, Shixona! You just wouldn't wake up…" His head lowered slightly at his last statement.

"What are you?!" I gasped, frozen with fear.

"Well, my name is Nightmon, and I'm a Digimon!" he smiled at me. "We're partners!"

"What do you mean?" I asked, starting to sit up. Nightmon smiled brightly, but before he could answer, we heard a scream from nearby.

"That sounds like Tai," I murmured, getting up and dusting myself off.

"Oh, then that means Koromon found him!" Nightmon grinned happily. "Let's find them!"

"Yeah…" I agreed, furrowing my brows in confusion. I ran over with Nightmon on my heels, and then I found a somewhat calm Tai with Izzy. There was a pink head-thing with large eyes, long ears, and jagged teeth sitting next to Tai, and a small, pink, blob-like creature with clawed hands and short arms and a pair of round eyes next to Izzy. "I take it you know these two?" I asked.

"I'm Koromon!" the one next to Tai cried happily, bouncing in place.

"And I am Motimon," the one with Izzy greeted.

"Nice to meet you," I nodded.

"Who's that?" Tai asked me, gesturing to Nightmon.

"My name's Nightmon," my new partner dipped his head in greeting.

"The vegetation is lush, but the soil appears rather common," Izzy remarked as he looked about.

"Nothing is common in the Digiworld," Motimon said pointedly.

"That's right, Tai. You're in the Digiworld!" Koromon cheered, bouncing in place again.

"And just where is the Digiworld?" the brunette asked.

"I don't care so much about where it is. I wanna know what it is!" Izzy replied, his tone a bit excited.

"Guess I'll just take a look around for myself," Tai sighed, and started climbing a tree. I was quick to follow, Nightmon riding on my shoulder.

"Mind if I tag along?" I questioned. Tai shook his head as he pulled out his telescope while sitting on a branch.

"Not at all," he replied. "The ocean? What's that doing there? Our campsite was nowhere near the ocean! And I sure don't remember those mountains. Hmmm. Something tells me a compass isn't gonna help much." I gave a small laugh as Koromon hopped up to join us.

"Hey, Tai. What do you see?" he asked, his expression honestly curious.

"Nothing I recognize," Tai sighed. "Huh? What's that?" Nightmon looked to where he was, and gave an alarmed noise before hiding on my back, lightly digging his claws into my shoulders to keep his grip. "Look at that! It's some sort of giant red beetle."

"And it's flying right at us!" Nightmon shrieked. The giant beetle-monster-thing flew straight at us with a loud shriek, and took the whole top of the tree off as it passed. I yelped, covering my head and ducking.

"I can't watch. That is one seriously bad Digimon, even when he's in a good mood!" Motimon whimpered.

"That's just great," Izzy groaned.

"Watch out!" Koromon warned. "His name is Kuwagamon. He's an insectoid Digimon. Vicious and ruthless, with teeth like knives and scissors hands that can chop through anything!"

"Well, he's a gardener!" Tai yelped, and right as the Kuwagamon flew at him, Koromon jumped off of his branch and blew bubbles at it. The attack merely annoyed the huge Digimon, and he missed Tai, only knocking him to the ground. Izzy and I ran over, and I helped Tai up.

"Tai, you okay?" I asked as he dusted himself off.

"Well, I have had better days," he grumbled, but then Koromon fell to the ground with a crash. "Little guy! You should pick on bugs your own size! What's your name? Koromon?"

"That's me," Koromon mumbled.

"You're pretty brave. For a little guy. I'm impressed," Tai smiled at him.

"It was nothing," the little Digimon assured him.

"Ah, Tai, Shixona, he's heading this way again!" Izzy warned, and Motimon panicked.

"Oh dear, oh dear! Quickly, everyone, this way," he urged, and we began to run after him. "Hurry up! For having two long legs, you humans are awfully slow! Inside this tree!" He jumped inside the tree, vanishing from sight. Izzy and Tai, the latter of which was holding Koromon, looked at each other. Without hesitating, I hopped in after Motimon, desperate to hide from Kuwagamon. The boys were quick to follow, too. Inside the tree, instead of bark, were smooth, rounded metal walls that led all the way to the top, where the blue of the sky above was visible.

"Whoa… What kind of tree is this?" Izzy wondered aloud.

"It's a hiding tree, silly," Motimon smiled.

"Quiet now. Don't make a sound," Koromon warned. After a bit, the Kuwagamon's shrieking faded away, to be replaced with a different, but familiar voice.

"All clear! No need to hide anymore," Sora called.

"Sora!" Tai gasped.

"You can come out now," she told us. We left the tree, and I wanted to face-palm at Tai's next statement.

"Uh, we were just planning the trap we were gonna set for that big bug," he chuckled. And then he saw the Digimon next to Sora. "Huh?" The Digimon next to Sora was another little pink ball, but she had numerous legs and what appeared to be flower petals on top of her head.

"I am enchanted to meet you, friends of Sora. Welcome," she greeted.

"Tai, Izzy, Shixona, meet Yokomon," Sora introduced her. "My own personal something-or-other."

"Looks kinda like a radish," Tai commented, and Nightmon gave him a weird look.

"Must be another one of them. Like the other…whatever they are," Izzy guessed as Nightmon settled himself on the ground with the others. As we watched, another Digimon showed up, this one another pink one with four legs and long ears. "They're popping up everywhere."

"Hello, I am Tokomon," he greeted. "Hey, T.K., over here!"

"Coming! Tokomon, there you are!" T.K. called, and then he joined us, running out of the bushes to Tokomon. Matt followed him, holding a Digimon that was just a head like Koromon, but he was orange with a large horn on top of his head.

"T.K.!" Matt called.

"Hey, Matt, you too?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm here, too," he nodded.

"No, I meant that! Under your arm!" I corrected.

"Oh, this guy? Yeah, well…" he trailed off, and the Digimon he was holding took over.

"Hello. You appear pleasant. Tsunomon is my name and I'm quite pleased to meet you," he greeted. T.K. and Tokomon were clearly already good friends, judging by their laughter and smiles. I smiled at the sight, and then gave Nightmon the same one. He gave me a toothy grin in return. Suddenly, Joe's screaming sounded, and he ran over, followed by what resembled a gray seal with only two flippers and a lock of orange hair.

"Help! Ahhhh!" Joe wailed.

"Joe?" I said curiously.

"Help me! This thing, this thing… It won't leave me alone!" he whined.

"Hey, who're you calling a thing? I'm no stuffed animal. The name is Bukamon!" the newcomer laughed, even as Joe screamed while he was on his shoulder.

"What—What's wrong with you guys?" Joe demanded. "Don't you see this creature hanging off me? And those creatures standing right there? They're—They're everywhere! What are they?" The seven of them gathered in a small group before us.

"We're Digimon. Digital monsters," they answered in unison.

"Digital monsters?" Tai repeated.

"Yeah, Digimon," they smiled.

"We're not just digital monsters. We're much more than that," Koromon said. "We're…kinda cute."

"And very loyal," Tsunomon agreed.

"With beautiful hair," Yokomon smiled.

"Or maybe no hair at all," Motimon chimed in.

"We can be funny. Ha!" Bukamon laughed.

"And adorable," Tokomon nodded.

"And even pretty cool," Nightmon grinned.

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you," Tai smiled. "My name's Tai, and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Sora."

"Nice place you got here. Except for the bugs," Sora said.

"And the self-proclaimed cool one over there is Matt."

"No autographs, please," Matt smirked, and I face-palmed.

"And this is Joe."

"I'd shake hands, if you had any," the blunette smiled sheepishly.

"Izzy here's our computer expert."

"Do you have internet access?" Izzy inquired.

"This is Shixona. She's the quirky one."

"Hey, I've got my likes, as does anyone else," I shrugged.

"And last but not least, this little guy is…"

"T.K. Call me T.K. And I'm not as small as I look," the young blonde smiled, puffing out his chest.

"There now. Is that everybody?" Tai asked.

"Hey, what happened to that girl with the funny pink hat?" I wondered aloud.

"Now, now," Tai chided, and I glared at him. "Her name is Mimi."

"Well, perhaps she's off picking flowers, or going on a nature hike," Izzy guessed.

"Ahhh! Somebody help me!" Mimi's voice screamed through the trees.

"Come on!" Tai ordered, and we all ran after him in the direction her scream had come from.

"Okay, so she's not picking flowers," Izzy shrugged.

"Mimi, where are you?" the brunette called as we ran into a clearing. Just in time, too. Mimi was running in from the other side, followed by a leafy-looking Digimon with four short legs.

"There she is!" Sora yelped.

"Mimi, it's okay!" Tai told her, but we stopped when we all realized that Mimi wasn't running from the Digimon with her, but instead from Kuwagamon.

"It's that big bug again!" I cried out in a panic. The Kuwagamon flew low over us and then disappeared again. Mimi is kneeling on the ground nearly in tears as her Digimon comforts her.

"Mimi, are you all right?" the little one asked.

"I think so," Mimi answered.

"Don't worry, Tanemon's here to protect you," she assured her partner.

"It's okay now," Sora told her, and the brunette looked up, surprised.

"Oh, Sora!"

"Watch it, here he comes!" Nightmon yelled.

"Run!" Tai ordered, and we fled, the Kuwagamon close behind us, flying low.

"Down!" Matt shouted, and we all flung ourselves on the ground, narrowly ducking the giant Digimon.

"Will this nightmare never end? My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund!" Joe cried out, panicking.

"Here he comes again!" Tanemon squealed.

"Okay, that does it! No more running away!" Tai declared.

"What else can we do?" Sora demanded.

"She's right. There's no way we can fight that thing!" Matt agreed.

"Not and win, anyway," Izzy chimed in. We continued to run, but then the path we were on led to a cliff.

"Great. Anybody bring a helicopter?" Matt grumbled as Tai crept close to the edge. I was curious, too, but didn't dare to get close.

"Be careful, Tai!" Sora cautioned.

"There's no way down. We're going to have to find another way," the brunette sighed.

"Another way where?" Sora wondered aloud. Suddenly, Kuwagamon burst from the bushes behind us and soared out over the cliff, turning back for another swipe. "Watch out, Tai!"

"Here I go!" Koromon shouted, and leapt over Tai, blowing bubbles at the giant bug Digimon, but it didn't faze him.

"Not again!" Tai groaned, his expression panicked.

"Digimon, attack!" Yokomon declared, and all of our Digimon leapt into the air, blowing bubbles in Kuwagamon's face. The opposing Digimon was blinded, and crashed into a stand of trees.

"Yokomon!" Sora gasped.

"Koromon!" Tai cried out.

"Nightmon!" I shouted, and we all ran to our Digimon. "Nightmon, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he sighed, flicking the tip of his tail a little. Suddenly, the Kuwagamon from the forest screeched, emerging and clashing its pincers.

"Get back!" Matt barked.

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him," Sora growled.

"Me too! Guess he had other plans, huh?" I frowned, glaring at the monster.

"Ugh, I knew I shoulda brought my bug spray," Matt grunted.

"Okay, get ready to run!" Tai warned.

"No, we fight! That's right! It's the only way! Stand and fight!" Koromon declared firmly.

"Give it up, will ya?" the brunette urged.

"No, Koromon's right. It's time we showed them what we're made of!" Motimon agreed.

"No, don't!" Izzy shouted.

"They're right!" Yokomon nodded.

"No way! It's hopeless! You're no match for him, Yokomon," Sora pointed out.

"We can do it," Tsunomon cheered as he struggled in Matt's grip. "Let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go!"

"We can do it, we can do it!" Tokomon cried out.

"Let me go, let me go, let me go!" Bukamon whined.

"Tanemon, you too?" Mimi asked.

"Uh huh!" Tanemon nodded.

"You won't listen either, huh, Nightmon?" I smiled sadly at him as I held him.

"Nope!" the small wyvern-like Digimon grinned.

"I'm sorry, Tai! Let's go!" Koromon shouted, and all of our Digimon flew from our arms. We cried out worriedly for them, but then the digital devices we had gotten from before began to glow. A spiral formed in the air, and beams of light came down on our Digimon.

"Koromon digivolve to…Agumon!"

"Yokomon digivolve to…Biyomon!"

"Motimon digivolve to…Tentomon!"

"Tsunomon digivolve to…Gabumon!"

"Tokomon digivolve to…Patamon!"

"Bukamon digivolve to…Gomamon!"

"Tanemon digivolve to…Palmon!"

"Nightmon digivolve to…Silvmon!"

Suddenly, in place of the tiny Digimon we had met, stood larger, more mature-looking Digimon.

"What in the—Look at them!" Sora exclaimed. "What's happened to the little guys?"

"They're…bigger," Tai murmured in awe.

"And I know they're also stronger now, too," I added. The others cast me a curious glance, but I nodded to our friends. Our partners leapt at Kuwagamon, but the giant bug knocked them back.

"Alright, then. You asked for it!" Agumon said. Silvmon growled and nodded in agreement.

"_Poison Ivy!_" Palmon exclaimed, and long vines shot from her hands, ensnaring the Kuwagamon and preventing it from escaping.

"_Boom Bubble!_" Patamon cried out.

"_Super Shocker!_" Tentomon shouted. Thanks to Patamon's and Tentomon's bubble burst of air and electric shock attacks, Kuwagamon stepped back, but Gomamon was right there to trip him, making fall to his knees.

"Stand back everyone! _Pepper Breath!_" Agumon warned.

"_Blue Blaster!_" Gabumon yelled.

"_Spiral Twister!_" Biyomon screamed.

"_Silver Pulse!_" Silvmon growled. Agumon's fireball, Gabumon's blast of blue energy, Biyomon's whirlwind, and Silvmon's pulse of silver light hit Kuwagamon dead-on, and really pissed him off.

"Now, all together!" Agumon declared, and the eight of them attacked together, and combined, their attacks were enough to take Kuwagamon down. The giant beetle Digimon fell backwards into the forest with a loud crash as we watched in awe.

"They made vapor-ware out of him," Izzy murmured, shocked.

"Amazing!" Tai yelped.

"Told you we could do it!" Agumon cheered, and they all ran back over to us. I hugged Silvmon close to me, and he grinned at me. He had gained a pair of small, thin arms with his changing process, and he was also a bit bigger now, too. His clawed wings were now longer and more slender, which I could see even though he had them folded against his back. His lizard-like head had also become a little more narrowed, resembling a dragon's more now.

"How'd I do?" he asked eagerly, the end of his tail wagging a bit.

"You did great!" I smiled, rubbing the top of his head. He seemed to enjoy it, despite having the silver plated armor there still. Suddenly, Kuwagamon screamed from inside the forest.

"Watch out!" Sora yelled at Tai and Agumon, who were closest to the forest.

"Huh?" the brunette uttered, and Agumon and he ran back over to us. But then Kuwagamon buried his pincers in the ground where they'd been standing, breaking the rock and making us fall as the cliff collapsed.

"Guess we celebrated too soon!" I screamed as we fell. To be continued…

A/N: Okay, so I know it sounds kinda lame, but I was constantly thinking about this, so I finally decided to put it in motion. By the way, thanks to the website for the script! I need to give credit where credit is due, after all. Hopefully I'll have the next episode/chapter posted later today. Also, I apologize for leaving out bits and pieces. Remember, this is Shixona's side of the story, so not every bit will be in this. R&amp;R, peeps!


	2. The Birth Of Greymon And Silvdramon

A/N: Remember, this is merely a depiction of how I imagine things would go if Shixona was in the original story. Oh, and I've decided that Shixona is Tai's semi-distant cousin. Just to make things a little more connected. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shixona &amp; Silvmon, as well as his digivolutions.

Digimon Adventure, Shixona

Chapter 2

"Sora!" Biyomon screamed.

"Izzy!" Tentomon yelped.

"T.K.!" Patamon shouted.

"Shixona!" Silvmon yelled, and the flying Digimon attempted to keep us airborne, but we were too heavy for them to keep up. Palmon tried to whip her Poison Ivy vine out to grab a rock while holding onto Mimi, but the rock came loose instead. Gomamon and Joe were the first to hit the water.

"Fish net!" Gomamon shouted at the top of his lungs, and then hundreds of fish surfaced around him and swam together, forming a giant raft for us all. The fish picked Joe out of the water and caught us as we fell.

"Wow. This is some ride," Tai commented.

"What? Hey, look out!" Matt warned, and we all looked in alarm to see Kuwagamon falling from the cliff as well, taking a large part of the cliff with him. We all screamed in panic as the boulders and larger Digimon fell towards us.

"Look out!" Gomamon screamed to the fish, and they swam faster while keeping formation. Kuwagamon and the rocks splashed into the water behind us, the impact sending huge waves at the fish raft. We hung on for dear life, the others screaming with fear. Finally, the fish managed to carry us to the beach, where we rested, safe for now.

"I knew we'd be okay. I wasn't worried," Matt said, making me roll my eyes.

"Well, what was that? A floating fish market?" Joe asked jokingly.

"Lucky for us, those fish were having a school reunion. Ha ha! I'm kidding," Gomamon laughed. "Those fish are good friends of mine, and I just asked them for a lift."

"And all these years I thought I was allergic to seafood!" Joe sighed. "Thank you! Uh, I guess it's not Bukamon?"

"Gomamon, now," his partner smiled.

"Gomamon, hmm," Joe hummed.

"And I guess you're not Tokomon, are you?" T.K. asked Patamon.

"Mm mm! Now I'm Patamon," the little winged, orange Digimon told him.

"It's all because we digivolved," Agumon explained.

"I've never heard that term," I frowned.

"So digivolving is what happens when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before," Izzy guessed.

"Right!" Tentomon confirmed. "All of us digivolved. I went from Motimon to Tentomon."

"I was previously Nightmon, but now I'm Silvmon," Silvmon added.

"I digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon," Biyomon chimed in.

"First, I was Tsunomon, then Gabumon," Gabumon agreed.

"And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon," Palmon smiled.

"And me, I was Koromon. I digivolved into Agumon," Agumon finished.

"Mm hmm," Tai hummed. "When you digivolved, you certainly got way bigger. Does this mean you're something different now, or are you still Digimon?"

"Digimon," Agumon answered. "But I needed your help, Tai."

"Me? For what?" the brunette questioned, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"You see, digivolving is a very difficult process," Silvmon took over, looking into my light blue eyes. "In order to be successful, I needed to share your energy, Shixona."

"Really?" I said, surprised.

"I guess you guys don't run on batteries," Sora commented.

"Sure don't," Biyomon smiled.

"But how do you access my energy?" Izzy inquired.

"Even we don't know everything," Tentomon replied.

"Thanks for my magical power!" Palmon told Mimi happily.

"The whole thing makes my head spinny," the lighter brunette sighed.

"So, I help you change! That is so cool!" T.K. cheered.

"Yup, sure is," Patamon smiled.

"My folks warned me about strangers," Joe muttered.

"I'm not a stranger, Joe. I'm your friend for life!" Gomamon protested.

"Hm."

"Okay, come on! What are we going to do?" Matt said suddenly.

"If only there was a payphone nearby," Joe said. "We could call the police, or fire department, or my mother." I groaned when he said his mother.

"I highly doubt our parents could help us out of this one," I mumbled under my breath.

"But we don't even know where we are!" Tai exclaimed.

"But we know where we started. Up there on that mountain!" Sora pointed out.

"I say we forget about going back and explore around here," Matt suggested.

"I'm not exploring anywhere. I say we stay right where we are," Joe stated firmly, which made me snort in disbelief.

"Yeah, let's wait for that giant bug to come get us," Matt rolled his eyes. "We need to find a road leading someplace to get away from here!"

"Matt's right. But without a compass, we don't even know which way is north," Izzy agreed.

"Wait, I do," Tentomon jumped in. Silvmon snickered softly.

"Well, which way is it?" Izzy asked.

"The opposite of south," the bug Digimon answered simply, making Silvmon laugh, and I couldn't help but join in.

"Uh…" Izzy didn't seem certain of what to say to that.

"I shouldn't wear these pants. They ride up when I do a lot of walking," Joe commented idly.

"Y'know, if we could get back to where we were before, we might at least find some clues as to why we're here in this place," Sora suggested.

"Wait. Are there more monsters around like that big flying beetle?" Mimi asked worriedly.

"Yes indeedy!" Palmon confirmed.

"Ick!" Mimi complained, sticking out her tongue in disgust.

"Those monsters don't scare me!" Matt snorted.

"Are there humans?" I questioned Silvmon.

"Humans? Others like you?" he guessed, tilting his head curiously.

"Mm hmmm," I nodded.

"You're the first ever. There's never been anything but Digimon," my new friend answered. Everyone was talking, but I was more focused on Silvmon as he listened to everyone else. I was fascinated by him, considering he was a dragon. After all, I'd been amazed by them since I was a child. I couldn't believe I was holding one, even if he's technically a Digimon. Suddenly, I noticed Tai starting to walk off, Agumon following him. I was quick to follow my cousin, still holding Silvmon.

"Where do you think you're going?" Matt demanded.

"Up on that cliff," Tai shrugged. "That's where I saw the ocean."

"The ocean?" the older blonde repeated.

"Yep. There might be a boat or something," my cousin answered.

"Let's water-ski home," Matt joked.

"Ugh, funny," Sora groaned.

"At a time like this…" Joe's voice grew faint as we all walked off, but then I heard him yelp and run to catch up to us. We ended up walking along a riverbank that had vivid green trees on our right and Gomamon swimming in the river to our left. Silvmon noticed this and hopped out of my arms, diving headfirst into the water to join the aquatic Digimon.

"Bet I can beat ya!" Silvmon crowed at Gomamon, who glared playfully at Silvmon before the pair raced ahead.

"These trees are beautiful," I commented as we walked.

"Yeah, they're really different. And I just thought they were sub-tropical," Izzy agreed.

"Whatever they are, they're aggravating my hay fever," Joe complained as Silvmon fluttered over and perched on my shoulder, a little bit wet still.

"Hey, Joe. Is there anything you don't complain about?" Matt asked, quirking a brow. Gabumon and Silvmon laughed quietly.

"Digital monsters. Who exactly came up with that name, anyhow?" Izzy wondered aloud.

"Just call us Digimon. We like that," Tentomon suggested.

"I only ask because your composition isn't at all machine-like," Izzy explained.

"Oh, really?" Tentomon teased, and created an electrical ball of energy between his wings, causing Izzy to hold his hands up in front of his head in defense.

"Hey, watch it!" he yelped. Silvmon snickered at the rusty-haired boy's reaction. Finally, we reached the beach, and Gabumon inhaled deeply, smelling the ocean water.

"Ahh, nothing like the ocean," he sighed happily as Gomamon laughed.

"Everybody in the water!" he declared.

"Hey, let's build a giant sandcastle!" T.K. crowed excitedly.

"Oh, I forgot my bathing suit," Mimi whined.

"Wait a minute, listen! What's that?" Matt said suddenly, and we all quieted down. There was a ringing sound for some reason.

"A phone!" Tai exclaimed.

"Either that or we're all hearings things," I replied, my tone doubtful but curious. Sure enough, sitting along the beach was a row of phone booths that didn't really seem to belong there. We ran over, the others excited. I had a feeling it wouldn't work out well.

"I told you! All we needed was a phone! We're saved!" Joe cheered. Just as Tai opened the door to the first booth, the ringing stopped.

"Why'd it stop ringing, Tai?" Agumon asked curiously. Silvmon looked on from my shoulder, inquisitive.

"Wrong number?" the brunette shrugged, uncertain.

"Well, that's bizarre," Sora frowned.

"My theory is aliens. They've set these phone booths out as a trap," Izzy theorized, and I smacked my face with my palm.

"If we can find a place that delivers, let's order pizza!" Matt suggested.

"Whatever you get, no anchovies for me," Mimi said.

"The question is, what are these doing here at the beach?" I asked pointedly.

"So people can call their parents for a ride home!" Joe answered confidently.

"Parents?" Gomamon repeated, puzzled. "What exactly is a parents?" Joe stared at him for a couple of seconds.

"That's it. I'm outta here," the blunette deadpanned.

"Does anybody have any loose change?" Tai asked.

"Why?" Izzy questioned.

"Obviously, I'm gonna make a phone call to get some help," the brunette answered.

"Ah, use my phone card. The aliens can bill me. Here," the rusty-haired boy told him, and handed him his phone card. I waited outside the booth as Tai began to try it.

"Maybe there's a quarter in one of the slots!" T.K. said eagerly as he ran to another booth.

"I'm calling Daddy!" Mimi declared. Tai tried it using Izzy's phone card, but got a weird-as-heck message, from what I could hear.

"Hello? Hey Mom, it's me!" Tai said, but then I heard the reply.

"At the tone the time will be exactly 45 miles per hour. And ninety seconds."

"Something's wrong, or Mom's flipped," Tai frowned.

"And I highly doubt it's the second theory," I added. Sora hung up her phone and huffed. "Any luck?" I asked her.

"No," she sighed.

"Weird. I got a strange feeling about this," my cousin murmured. Eventually, we ended up relaxing on the beach, watching as Joe continued to try the phones.

"Very curious. Does Joe always behave like this?" Izzy inquired.

"Every single day," I sighed helplessly.

"No matter what number or how many times he dials, those phones aren't gonna work!" Matt grumbled.

"Well, I'm gonna keep searching for a boat or something," Tai declared, and he started to leave, but Matt's voice stopped him.

"Hey, wait a minute! Even though we can't call out of here, there's always a chance that someone else might be able to call in to us," Matt pointed out, but I quirked a brow at him doubtfully.

"It's a waste of time doing nothing but sitting here," I agreed with Tai.

"I'm going to stay here for a little while and see if anyone calls. Besides, everyone could use a little rest," Matt stated validly. Silvmon pointed out T.K., Mimi, Patamon, and Palmon lying on the beach, appearing completely worn out.

"And I'm getting pretty hungry, too," Izzy added.

"You know why? Because we haven't eaten anything all day," Tai realized, and I felt a hunger pang in my own stomach. "Okay, break time, everybody!"

"Ahh," Sora sighed happily, lying back on the sand. "Does anybody have any food? I think the only thing I have is…huh? It's that gadget that fell out of the sky at camp!" Sora, Tai, and I reached for our devices and examined them.

"I forgot all about those weird gizmos," Tai muttered.

"If anybody's got a pink one, I'll trade," Mimi offered.

"What are they, anyway?" T.K. wondered.

"We wouldn't have them if they weren't important," Matt pointed out, and I nodded in agreement.

"If I could take mine apart…" Izzy started to say, but he trailed off with an embarrassed smile as his stomach growled. "Ummm…That is after I get something to eat. I'm really famished."

"Well, the only thing I've got is my emergency kit," Sora told us. "It's got a first aid kit, some bandages, and some medicine, but that's about all I've got."

"I have my trusty laptop computer, and a digital camera," Izzy informed us. "Oh, and I've got a small cell phone, too. Of course, not one of them's worked since we got here."

"I can't believe you dragged all that computer stuff to summer camp, considering it's nature and not city," I giggled.

"And what do you two have?" Izzy asked Tai and me.

"Uhh, let's see. There's my mini-telescope," my cousin shrugged.

"All I have is my switchblade," I added.

"Sorry, but I don't have anything to eat, either," Matt admitted.

"Hey, look at what I got. Check it out!" T.K. said excitedly, and opened his backpack to reveal a bunch of junk food.

"Wow, look at all those goodies!" Mimi squealed happily. "Why don't you be a good little boy and share those treats with dear, sweet Mimi?"

"Ahh, you don't have to be so nice, Mimi," T.K. smiled. "I'm happy to share. You're the best. Isn't she cute?"

"Forget it!" Matt snapped.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse," Tai complained.

"I'm with ya there," I nodded sympathetically.

"I'd settle for a small cow," Izzy mumbled.

"Mimi, what have you got in that big bag? Some hair brushes and makeup?" Sora joked.

"Uhh, well, let's take a look," Mimi said, digging through her bag. "Here's a compass, cooking fuel, flashlight, one of those knives with all the things, and some other stuff."

"Why didn't you tell us you had a compass back when we needed one?" Matt demanded of her.

"I thought it might be kind of fun to see how far we could get without one," she answered simply. "Besides, it's broken."

"Well, so much for finding our way out of here," I sighed miserably.

"Although, we could use the cooking fuel to make a signal fire," Matt suggested.

"That's true, or I guess we could barbecue some telephones," Sora smirked.

"Oh boy. Check out the genius," I chuckled. "See? He's trying to call the telephone repair man because the telephones don't work. Problem is—Look!" I gasped, pointing at Joe. "Joe's got the emergency food!" Everyone else looked at Joe, who was still trying the phones determinedly with Gomamon sitting placidly by his feet. On Joe's shoulder was a bag with a red cross stitched onto it.

"No way!" Izzy gasped.

"Joe! Hey Joe! Look, you've got all the food!" Tai yelled to him.

"Hey! Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're on the telephone?" Joe snapped.

"But that bag—" Izzy started.

"This? I just brought it to give to Mimi," Joe explained. "Today was her day to carry the bag."

"I think he likes ya!" Palmon told Mimi quietly.

"No way!" Mimi grumbled. Joe carried the big bag over to us, Gomamon close behind him.

"Mimi, you have got to stop thinking of yourself and do something to help somebody else for once! Take a little responsibility!" Joe scolded.

"But—that bag's too heavy for me!" Mimi whined.

"Listen, you never hear me complaining," Joe retorted.

"Guys, guys! Break it up!" I yelled over their arguing.

"Listen, the most important thing now is that we've got some food to eat," Tai pointed out. "So let's sit down and have some lunch."

"Uhh huh!" Sora nodded.

"Okay, let's figure this out," Joe began. "There's eight people in the group times three days, times three meals, that comes to…"

"Seventy-two meals," Izzy answered.

"Uh, right," Joe nodded. "So, split evenly between us, we have uhh…"

"Enough food for three days," I finished.

"Right! Oh, exactly, I guess you knew that," the blunette smiled sheepishly.

"But you guys, when you add in the Digimon, we really only have enough for a half an hour," Sora pointed out.

"Oh, that's right…" Joe sighed.

"Not a problem at all," Gabumon assured us.

"We Digimon hunt and forage for ourselves," Silvmon added.

"No need to include us in your calculations," Tentomon assured us.

"You sure, Biyomon?" Sora asked her partner.

"Oh, absolutely! We can do alright for ourselves," the pink bird Digimon promised.

"Okay. Now that that's taken care of, let's go ahead and divide this between the eight people here," Joe smiled slightly.

"This is great! I could eat a dozen of these!" Tai grinned as he and Agumon stuffed their faces off to the side. I rolled my eyes, resisting the urge to smack my cousin upside his head. I even saw Silvmon sneaking pieces of food from them.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" I demanded of him.

"I'm glad we never hear you complaining," he laughed, and I growled irritably.

"Hmph! You drive me crazy sometimes, Tai, even though we're family!" I grumbled. I noticed Gomamon out in the water as he looked out at something. Biyomon and Silvmon also looked out at the water, and Biyomon hummed as Silvmon growled quietly with narrowed eyes as he rejoined me. "What's up, Silvmon?

"Trouble," he grunted. Suddenly, from beneath the sand, a column of water shot up high into the air. Us kids shouted in alarm and ran for safety as the column moved, knocking the telephone booths far into the air with its force.

"What's that?" Tai yelped. The telephone booths crashed to the ground, mangled and broken, as a tornado of sand rose too reveal a huge horned shell rising from the beach.

"Shellmon!" Tentomon wailed.

"What's a Shellmon?" Izzy asked worriedly.

"Something that gets mad for no reason!" Tentomon shouted.

"Attacked by two digital monsters in the same day!" Joe complained. "And doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to shellfish?" From inside the shell emerged two huge legs and a head with an angry expression.

"Everybody, up here!" Joe yelled, and he climbed up the cliff face by the beach, Shellmon blew a jet of water from the top of his head, knocking the blunette back to the ground.

"Joe!" Gomamon cried out worriedly. Shellmon shot a blast of water at Gomamon as well. Agumon, Gabumon, Silvmon, Biyomon, and Tentomon faced the giant Digimon.

"Digimon, attack!" Agumon ordered.

"Agumon, you show him!" Tai cheered.

"Go for it, Silvmon!" I shouted.

"_Pepper Breath!_"

"_Blue Blaster!_"

"_Silver Pulse!_"

"_Spiral Twister!_"

"_Super Shocker!_"

Agumon's fireball and Silvmon's silver-colored pulse hit Shellmon in the face, and he reared back, but the other Digimons' attacks didn't reach him.

"What's happening to them?" Izzy wondered.

"They look like they've lost their powers," Matt commented. Shellmon aimed a blast of water at the smaller Digimon, knocking them back.

"Agumon!" Tai yelled.

"Silvmon!" I cried out worriedly.

"_Boom Bubble!_"

"_Poison Ivy!_"

Even though they tried, both of their attacks fell short. Shellmon slapped Patamon out of the air and knocked Palmon away with his head. Agumon and Silvmon stepped forward again, launching a fireball and silver pulse that struck Shellmon in the face.

"Go get him, Agumon!" Tai urged.

"Show 'im what you're made of, Silvmon!" I cheered.

"Why is it only Agumon and Silvmon?" Izzy asked no one in particular.

"We're just too hungry," Tentomon explained.

"Gabumon!" Matt said worriedly.

"I don't have any strength…" the furry Digimon mumbled.

"That's it! Agumon and Silvmon are the only ones who had anything to eat!" Sora realized.

"Now I see," Izzy nodded.

"Then the other Digimon don't have enough strength left to fight," Matt growled.

"Agumon! Looks like it's just you and me now!" Tai yelled to his partner.

"Same goes for us, Silvmon!" I added.

"Then give us a diversion!" the two Digimon ordered us.

"Hey Shellmon!" I shouted.

"Ugly! Over here!" Tai taunted.

"No don't!" Sora protested. As Shellmon watched us, Agumon and Silvmon hit him again from the side. Tai picked up a long pole broken off from one of the telephone booths as I grabbed a sharp piece of metal from another.

"This'll work!" we grunted, and Tai jabbed the pole into Shellmon's shell while I attempted to stab it, but then it lifted us into the air with a couple of the long vines growing from its head.

"Hold on, Tai!" Agumon yelled.

"Shixona, I'm coming!" Silvmon cried out. Shellmon stepped on both Agumon and Silvmon, holding them immobile beneath its foot, and aimed a blast of water at the other kids and their Digimon.

"Run for it!" I screamed to them.

"He's gonna get everyone, and there's nothing we can do!" Tai shouted, but we cried out in pain as the vines tightened their grip on us.

"Tai, no!"

"Shixona!"

"Digivolve!" they shouted, and then a pair of bright lights shone from beneath Shellmon's foot as the rest of us watched in surprise.

"What's going on?" Tai yelped.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!"

"Silvmon digivolve to…Silvdramon!"

Shellmon dropped us as Agumon digivolved and grew into a giant t-rex with tiger stripes, and Silvmon digivolved, growing into a much larger dragon. He gained a long pair of horns that slicked back, a larger pair of wings, a set of sharp spines on his tail tip, and a longer, sleeker body. He even retained his silver-plated armor.

"Whoa! He did it again! Now he's Greymon!" Tai gasped.

"And Silvmon digivolved again, too! Now he's Silvdramon!" I breathed in amazement. Silvdramon caught us in midair and placed us on the sand gently before going to help Greymon.

"Now you're getting him. Go, Greymon!" Tai crowed.

"Go Silvdramon!" I cheered. Shellmon fired a stream of water at them, but the pair countered it, Greymon with a stream of fire and Silvdramon with a shot of silver energy. Shellmon relented first, and Greymon took advantage of the pause to use the horn on his snout to launch Shellmon into the air.

"_Nova Blast!_" Greymon roared, launching a giant fireball at Shellmon.

"_Silver Strike!_" Silvdramon bellowed, and whipped Shellmon further by lashing at him with his tail. The opposing Digimon flew so far out into the ocean that the splash looked tiny from the shore. Greymon and Silvdramon shrunk back down to Agumon and Silvmon before Tai and I ran over to our partners.

"Silvmon! That was amazing! Are you okay?" I demanded of the small dragon Digimon worriedly.

"I'll be fine once I eat some more," he assured me with a small laugh, and I couldn't help but join in, relieved. Later, Joe was kneeling on the sand by one of the broken phone booths, talking into the receiver.

"Hello? Come on, I know you're there! Operator? Operator!" Joe practically begged.

"There's really no reason to stay here now," Tai pointed out.

"Who wants to break the bad news to Joe?" Matt chuckled softly. Soon enough, all of us, including the Digimon, were all eating happily.

"Shellmon wasn't destroyed," Izzy said as we ate. "He was just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he decides to come back for round two."

"Good idea," Matt agreed. After a little bit of squabbling, we came to an agreement.

"Then let's all get going!" Tai grinned.

"Anywhere you wants to go, I'll go, Tai. You just pick the direction," Agumon smiled at him.

"Same goes for me, Shixona!" Silvmon agreed.

"Okay, here we go!" Tai declared.

"Digimon!" the Digimon shouted, and we all took off for wherever our adventures would take us next. To be continued…

A/N: And another chapter, complete! I'd like to know what you guys think of Silvdramon, so let me know, okay? But there will DEFINITELY be more to come from Silvmon. I'll work on my other fics now, take a small break from this one. R&amp;R, peeps!


	3. Garurumon

A/N: Never mind, I can't wait to write this one. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shixona, Silvmon, and his digivolutions.

Digimon Adventure, Shixona

Chapter 3

We had been trekking along the island for a while now, and I noticed Tai talking with Agumon when he lost his footing on the edge of the cliff we were standing on. Agumon snagged his shirt with a claw, pulling him back up as the rest of us laughed. A sudden roar behind us made us all gasp in alarm and look to see a large Digimon with varying shades of grey for coloring smash through a rock.

"Who's that Digimon?" Izzy asked.

"It's a Monochromon. But don't worry about him—he's a laid back Digimon," Tentomon answered. "Although, it is wise to be a bit cautious with a Monochromon. They do tend to get a bit miffed when they're hungry."

"Then he must be starving, cause he looks really mad!" Tai yelped.

"And I think he wants to eat us!" Mimi squealed. Another loud roar sounded behind us, and we turned to see another Monochromon coming towards us.

"There're two of them! We're caught between a rock and two sets of teeth!" Matt grumbled. We hid behind a big boulder, watching as the two Monochromon clashed, locking horns and smashing rocks.

"Something must have set those Monochromon off," I murmured.

"They're just fighting over territory," Silvmon assured me.

"They can just have it then!" Palmon squealed, and turned and ran, the rest of us following.

"Hey! Don't leave without me!" Mimi called, and she was quick to catch up.

"They definitely don't need us hanging around!" Tai commented as we fled. Later on, we were walking through a forest with road signs posted at odd angles throughout the underbrush.

"I don't walk this much unless I'm at a mall," Mimi whined as we walked. "And as you can see, we're nowhere near one!"

"Mimi, stop whining," I told her.

"No, my feet hurt!" she argued.

"Maybe if you'd take off your boots and socks, you'll feel better, Mimi. It's much more practical, I think," Silvmon suggested.

"I'm not walking and dirtying my bare feet!" she snapped, and Silvmon gave her a dirty look while she wasn't looking.

"I love the feel of dirt under my feet! Especially between my toes," Palmon smiled.

"Gross!"

"It appears that we may be losing our light source," Izzy commented.

"What a weird sunset," Sora said.

"This whole island is weird," Izzy pointed out. "And who knows what will come out at night."

"Wait, I detect water!" Tentomon alerted us suddenly. "Stay here while I check it out." He then flew up into a tree to get a better look. "Yes, as usual, I'm right. It's a lake wit fresh, clean water, and a variety of tasty fish. It's a perfect campsite!" Silvmon licked his lips at the mention of fish, and I felt my own stomach pang eagerly at the thought.

"Maybe I can finally soak my poor, achy feet," Mimi sighed in relief.

"Yay, we get to swim!" Gomamon cheered, and started to run to the shore, but crashed to the ground when Joe grabbed him by the tail with both hands.

"Gomamon! You'd better wait and make sure it's safe first!" the blunette warned.

"That's why I think we should keep walking, and stop all the complaining," Matt said.

"Everybody's hungry," I pointed out. "We have to find some food!"

"That is a good plan. I like that plan a lot," Joe agreed. We gathered in a circle by the shore of the lake.

"It should be safe to rest here tonight," Biyomon told us all.

"Yeah, I love camping outside," Sora nodded. I smiled at her, agreeing with her statement.

"If I won't walk in dirt, what makes you think I'd sleep in it?" Mimi asked, her tone a little snippy.

"Mimi, do you see a hotel here?" Tai asked pointedly. Mimi gasped and we all looked to see a trolley with its headlights on. "What's that?"

"It looks like a trolley car," T.K. answered.

"That's odd. The lights just came on," Izzy commented.

"Well, maybe there are some real people in there," Sora guessed.

"I highly doubt it, but hey," I shrugged.

"Let's check it out!" Tai grinned. We all made our way to the trolley.

"Maybe it can take us back home…in air-conditioned comfort!" Mimi smiled, and I rolled my eyes. When we got to the trolley, however, it was completely empty.

"Bummer, it's empty!" Tai frowned.

"Totally empty," Sora agreed.

"No trolley car's this clean," Izzy remarked.

"Oh goodie, these cushions are comfy!" Mimi squealed happily.

"Something's wrong here," I muttered. "Remember those weird phone booths we saw on the beach? Something just as freaky could happen here."

"Yeah, like this suddenly moving all by itself," Joe nodded.

"Possibly, but then again, maybe that's how we're going to get home," Tai said.

"So we have nothing to lose by staying here," Sora shrugged.

"Ohhh, can we eat now?" Tentomon asked eagerly.

"That's right, I forgot," Tai nodded, and I smiled at my cousin. Later on, while Izzy and T.K. were fishing, the Digimon were foraging, and Mimi and Palmon were looking at mushrooms, Sora, Tai, Matt, and I were trying to kindle a fire, but with no results.

"We're all set to cook dinner. Now all we need is the grub!" Matt said approvingly.

"Great, but how are we supposed to light the fire?" I asked him.

"Like this!" Agumon said, and blew a ball of flame at the campfire which brought it to life.

"Wow, Agumon, you're the man!" Tai grinned.

"Awww…" Agumon blushed, and then Izzy and T.K. ran over, carrying fish on branches.

"Hey, lookit!" T.K. smiled brightly.

"We caught a bunch of fish!" Izzy said.

"Awesome, Izzy, let's eat 'em!" Tai cried out eagerly.

"Thanks, squirt," Matt thanked his little brother. The older blonde kindly took one of the sticks with a fish on it from T.K., and then walked over to the fire, where Tai was gingerly holding a fish over the fire by its tail.

"This is where I wish we had a microwave," my cousin complained.

"Me too, because you're about to lose your fingers," Matt smirked. "Why don't you use a stick?"

"How did you come up with that, Matt?" the brunette asked.

"Because I'm the man!" the older blonde smiled. Later, we were all enjoying our dinner of fish and fruit.

"This is surprisingly good!" Tentomon commented as we ate.

"Delicious!" Izzy smiled.

"Matt, Mom only lets me eat fish sticks," T.K. told his brother.

"I won't tell," Matt promised.

"I never eat with my fingers," the younger blonde insisted.

"T.K., it's alright," his brother assured him.

"Kay," T.K. nodded. As T.K. continued to eat, Tai and I joined Sora by the lake, where she was collecting water by the shore.

"Hey Sora," Tai said.

"What?" she uttered, looking at him.

"Matt doesn't treat T.K. like a brother, only like he's a bother," Tai told her, and I narrowed my eyes slightly. I was closer to Matt as a friend, so I was more familiar to his situation. "Is it just me, or have you noticed that, too?"

"Yeah," Sora nodded.

"I wonder why," my cousin murmured.

"Matt's still learning to be a big brother," I spoke up.

"Maybe," the brunette sighed. I rejoined Silvmon and the others as Joe approached, a little irritated with my dumb cousin. He sometimes doesn't always take other's feelings into consideration. I watched with a soft gaze as Patamon yawned and curled up beside T.K.

"Look, Patamon's tired," T.K. smiled tiredly. Even Palmon and Gomamon were fast asleep nearby us. Tai yawned, as did I.

"I'm getting really tired myself," he agreed.

"Wait a second, I think we should take turns standing guard," Izzy suggested.

"Alright. Who wants to go first?" Joe asked. Silvmon raised his head a little tiredly, seeming eager.

"How about if each of us stands guard for about an hour?" Tai said.

"Not T.K.," Matt shook his head firmly.

"Aww, come on, me too, Matt," T.K. whined.

"No, you're too young and you need your rest!" Matt protested.

"I'm getting cold. I need a warm blanket to help me sleep," Mimi complained.

"Hey, Gabumon! Watch it, Mimi may sneak up on you and steal your fur! So if you feel a little tug, it might be her about to cut your tail off!" Tai teased Gabumon. Even I glared at the brunette for that one.

"Stop, Tai! That's not funny!" Gabumon protested. Tai tugged on Gabumon's fur coat, and the furry Digimon quickly ran from him. Matt angrily shoved Tai back.

"Quit it!" he spat.

"Ooh! What are you bugging about?" Tai growled.

"Gabumon told you to stop! So knock it off!" Matt snapped.

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do!" Tai practically barked at him. The two grabbed each other's shirts, looking as though they were about to fight.

"You guys, stop fighting!" T.K. argued, and the pair huffed and turned away from each other, their arms crossed.

"Honestly, you two fight like an old married couple," I muttered under my breath.

"You'd both make great guards," Joe pointed out, stepping in. "Who goes first?"

"I will!" Tai said first.

"I'm next!" Matt growled.

"How about if Izzy takes over after that, and I finish up the night?" the blunette suggested. "I propose that the rest of us trek back to the bus and get some shut-eye."

"I'll stay with Tai and Agumon. That is, if you don't mind, Tai," I said, and he shrugged.

"Alright, that's fine," he complied. Once everyone was settled in the bus, Silvmon and I settled down by the fire with Tai and Agumon. My cousin yawned, and I smirked at him. Before I could tease him, however, Agumon spoke up.

"Tai, you don't want to fall asleep on your first night watch!" the little dinosaur Digimon chided.

"After all, you volunteered," I pointed out, still smirking.

"My eyes won't stay open," he mumbled. "I'm going to the lake and splash some water on my face." I blinked, but my eyes almost didn't open again.

"Okay, I'm going with," I told him, and followed him to the shore. As we splashed our faces with water, there was a small sound on the shore, and we looked to see Matt standing by the shore a few feet away.

"Huh? Who's there?" Tai demanded, and then he realized it was Matt. "Oh, Matt. Don't you think I can handle this?"

"I'm here, too, ya know," I grumbled.

"Even though you're younger," my cousin smirked.

"Only by a year!" I spat, smacking the back of his head. "It's not that big of a difference!"

"I…couldn't sleep," Matt muttered, interrupting us.

"Oh? And why not?" I asked curiously.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier," the blonde apologized. "I didn't mean to get so mad. It's just being here, and having to watch T.K…."

"Do you guys even live in the same house?" Tai asked.

"Not anymore. We're half-brothers and don't get to see each other much," Matt explained.

"Well, that explains a lot," the brunette murmured. Matt sighed in frustration before taking off running down along the shore. Tai shrugged and we went back to our partners. "Matt's a little strange," he said as we sat down. Then we heard what was a strange sound to my cousin and our Digimon, but was familiar to me. We looked to see Matt playing the blues on a harmonica nearby. Then Gabumon emerged from the trolley and joined Matt.

"What a wonderful sound!" he smiled.

"Maybe to a Saint Bernard with a horn on its forehead," Tai muttered, and I smacked the back of his head again. "Ow!"

"Be nice," I ordered, and smiled softly as the tune carried over to us. As Tai poked at the fire with a stick, a burning piece of wood popped and flew up to land a few feet away.

"Watch out for the fire sparks!" he yelped. A flaming piece of stick landed on a flat red area of the beach, which then moved and made the ground shake, knocking the four of us onto the ground. "Hey!" A wave began to form in the lake, and from the wave emerged a huge yellow head belonging to a green sea monster. It towered over the beach, growling at Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Silvmon, and me. Everyone in the trolley was panicking, and then they scrambled out of there.

"Seadramon!" Silvmon cried out upon seeing the sea dragon.

"We're gonna get eaten for sure!" Mimi shrieked. Seadramon raced through the water, taking the land with it. Matt and Gabumon were forced to watch as Tai, Agumon, the trolley, our friends, Silvmon, and I were pulled along behind Seadramon.

"The land's moving!" Matt gasped.

"Hold tight, we're going for a ride!" Agumon warned.

"It's like we're on a monster long board!" Tai commented.

"He's pulling us along by his tail. I don't even think he realizes we're here," Izzy frowned.

"Perhaps not. He's a bit dense. As long as he doesn't see us, we should be safe," Tentomon agreed.

"Don't be too sure," Agumon replied.

"You guys jinxed us! Now he knows we're here!" Tentomon wailed.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Tai and Agumon protested. Seadramon pulled his tail—the red patch of ground that the burning stick landed on—away from the land.

"I guess he does know we're here!" Izzy yelped.

"Ah! That big red thing was his tail!" Tai realized.

"It wasn't my fault!" Silvmon and I said pointedly. Seadramon whipped his tail at the moving island, knocking us off our feet again.

"He's coming back and he's not happy!" I warned as the giant sea Digimon swam beneath the island and knocked it with his head, making it, with us on it, shoot towards the shore.

"We're gonna crash into the shore!" Joe wailed.

"This is really gonna mess up my hair!" Mimi whined.

"T.K.!" Matt shouted worriedly, and dove into the water, swimming for the island, Gabumon following.

"Matt, I'm just letting you know, my fur's gonna get wet, and I'm going to stink!" Gabumon warned his partner. Suddenly, the island stopped in the middle of the water.

"Great, he left us right in the middle of the lake," Tai grumbled.

"I don't suppose we could trick him into taking us back…" Izzy wondered.

"Get ready, he's attacking!" I yelled.

"Come on you guys, let's send him back to the fishies!" Agumon declared.

"No problem!" Gabumon nodded.

"_Spiral Twister!_"

"_Boom Bubble!_" The attacks hit their intended target, but had little to no effect.

"_Poison Ivy!_" Palmon's attack couldn't even reach Seadramon's head, it was that high above us. Tentomon flew up, along with Silvmon, so they could get a better spot for attack.

"_Super Shocker!_"

"_Silver Pulse!_"

"_Pepper Breath!_" Even with Agumon's help, Seadramon only appeared to get angered by our Digimons' attacks, and they did barely anything to him.

"Agumon, digivolve!" Tai urged Agumon.

"Silvmon, you too!" I called to him.

"I've been trying, but I can't seem to do it this time, Tai," Agumon told my cousin.

"Same here!" Silvmon shouted back to me.

"You have to!" Tai insisted.

"Maybe my body hasn't recovered from the last fight," Agumon murmured thoughtfully.

"But if you guys can't help us, how are we gonna stop Seadramon?" I wondered aloud, my tone worried.

"T.K.! Over here!" Matt yelled.

"Matt!" T.K. cried out. Gomamon followed T.K. to the edge of the shore, where we saw Matt swimming toward them, followed by Gabumon. "Matt, be careful! Or the monster will get y—ahh!" The island suddenly shook, sending T.K. plummeting into the water, and Gomamon dove in after him.

"T.K.!" Matt shouted. T.K. popped out of the water in front of Matt, perched safely on top of Gomamon's head.

"Gomamon, go!" Joe ordered.

"Hurry up, Matt!" I yelled.

"Get out fast, it's Seadramon! He's back!" Tentomon warned.

"Gomamon, you can do it!" Matt encouraged the aquatic Digimon.

"Right!" Gomamon nodded, and swiftly swam back to the shore while Matt swam in the other direction, away from the island, waving his arms to Seadramon.

"Hey! Over here, you overgrown water lizard!" Matt taunted, and Seadramon turned to look at him with a growl.

"_Blue Blaster!_" Gabumon shouted, but even though he managed to hit Seadramon, it barely seemed to feel the attack. Instead, he flicked his tail and sent Gabumon flying out of the water through the air. "I hate this!" Gabumon yelped. Suddenly, Matt was yanked underwater by Seadramon as Gabumon weakly pulled himself onto the island where we were all watching helplessly.

"It's all my fault," T.K. whimpered sadly. "Matt was only trying to save me, I'll never forgive myself!"

"Oh no!" Tai yelled suddenly, and I held T.K. close to my side. We watched in horror as Matt was lifted into the air, held in a death-grip by Seadramon's tail.

"This is not good!" Tentomon wailed. "Seadramon may be a bubble-brain, but once he finds his prey, he won't let go!"

"Matt, hang on!" T.K. pleaded. "Patamon, please help him! Hit him with a Bubble Boom!"

"Seadramon's way too big, I just don't have enough power now," Patamon told T.K. miserably. He then looked at Gabumon. "Gabumon, you're stronger, how about you?"

"You're right. Matt is in trouble, and I must help!" Gabumon growled determinedly.

"Gabumon!" Matt cried out in pain.

"Don't give up! I'll find a way to save you if it's the last thing I do!" T.K. declared.

"Matt! Hold on!" Gabumon begged. "I don't understand any of this, but I have to save Matt. What's a little stinky fur compared to a friend like him? Matt!"

"Gabumon!" Matt shouted again. Suddenly, the same thing as what happened with Tai and me with Shellmon happened to Matt. The device he had began to glow, and then Gabumon digivolved.

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!" In Gabumon's place stood a larger wolf-like Digimon with what looked like tiger stripes. Garurumon leapt with a snarl at Seadramon, freeing Matt with a single slash of his claws. Matt fell into the lake and swam for the island, and T.K. and I helped him ashore as Garurumon continued to fight Seadramon with his teeth and claws. He latched onto Seadramon with his powerful jaws, but Seadramon whipped him off with a flick of his tail, and then pushed him beneath the water.

"Are you alright, Matt?" T.K. asked his brother worriedly as I helped him stand.

"Yeah, but where's Gabumon?" the elder blonde questioned. Garurumon rose from the water, followed by Seadramon, and then whipped his tail at the sea monster, striking him in the face and causing Seadramon to rear back in pain.

"Garurumon's fur is legendary. It's strong as steel. He's like a growling torpedo," Tentomon informed us.

"That's astonishing. Then he must be invincible," Izzy said in awe.

"Well, that's what I've heard, anyway. We'll soon find out," the bug Digimon shrugged.

"I hope you're not exaggerating, Tentomon, with another one of your wild fish tales again," I muttered.

"He could be," Silvmon stated pointedly.

"But I heard about it!" Tentomon protested. As we spoke, Seadramon fired a blast of freezing air at Garurumon. The water in the lake froze, and Garurumon was covered in ice. "Seadramon's using his lethal Ice Blast!"

"_Howling Blaster!_" Garurumon howled, and his blast of blue energy struck Seadramon in the head. The giant sea monster fell backwards into the lake, defeated. We all cheered, even as Garurumon reverted back to Gabumon and climbed onto the island.

"Gabumon!" Matt shouted, and ran over to his Digimon.

"Flying's sure a good way to keep my fur dry," Gabumon smiled.

"You digivolved into Garurumon just in time!" Matt told him, relieved.

"Aw, Gabumon, thanks for saving my brother!" T.K. thanked him gratefully.

"Anytime, little friend," the furry Digimon nodded.

"Matt, you were so awesome against that monster!" T.K. crowed excitedly.

"You think so?" Matt asked, surprised.

"You know, you were the man!" Gabumon chimed in.

"And you're the wolf-man!" the older blonde replied. We all laughed happily, especially the Digimon.

"Okay, very funny, but how are we supposed to get back?" Joe questioned pointedly.

"Just watch!" Gomamon grinned, and dove into the water. When he resurfaced, a school of fish was surrounding him. "Fish power!" Thanks to Gomamon's help, the obliging fish pushed the island back to the main shoreline.

"Gabumon? May I use you for a pillow? I promise I won't take your fur," Mimi pleaded with Gabumon, but Sora tugged her away.

"Actually, there seems to be a pattern here," Izzy pointed out. "This time, it was only Gabumon who could digivolve."

"Yeah, Izzy's right," Sora agreed. "Agumon and Silvmon were the only ones who could do it before." Tai and I hummed thoughtfully, remembering when our Digimon partners had digivolved and saved us.

"You're right," I nodded. "It's all beginning to make sense. Silvmon digivolved when I was in danger, and Agumon digivolved for Tai."

"That has to be the answer. Our Digimon digivolve when we're in trouble," Izzy concluded.

"Wow, that must be it!" Sora smiled. Mimi, who was snoring lightly, fell back against Sora. "Hey, watch it!"

"Is it time to go to the mall?" Mimi mumbled in her sleep.

"We've been here one day, and I think she's put some muscle on her," the redhead grumbled.

"Yeah, maybe if she puts in some effort, she'll become a hard-bodied machine like I am," Agumon smiled.

"I hope she grows pink wings like my wings," Biyomon added.

"Keep dreaming, you two," Silvmon yawned.

"You must be kidding…" Mimi sighed, and then Tai and I watched as the others went to sleep with their Digimon. Tai yawned, and I snickered at him, but stopped when we heard Matt's harmonica again. We walked over to see T.K., Patamon, and Gabumon leaning against Matt, sound asleep as he played.

"Ahh, big bro, you're the best," T.K. mumbled tiredly. Tai and I smiled at each other as T.K. fell asleep on his brother, and we went to sleep, too, as the sound of Matt's harmonica filled the air. To be continued…

A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist updating this one! I'm sorry I'm not posting sooner, but I'm starting to lose steam, to be completely honest. I'll try and post a different fic update next time, okay? No promises, though~ R&amp;R, peeps!


	4. Biyomon Gets Firepower

A/N: Sorry, sorry! I know what I said! I'm having terrible writer's block right now, and my tiredness doesn't help. But anyway, I'll just slip this in right here… Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shixona &amp; Silvmon, as well as Silvmon's digivolutions.

Digimon Adventure, Shixona

Chapter 4

We were once again walking through the forest with the road signs posted between the trees when something large passed over our heads, making a loud noise. The noise seemed to hurt Silvmon's sensitive hearing, as he winced at the noise.

"Wha—hey!" Sora yelped.

"Whoa, did you hear that?" Tai asked.

"How could I not? That was deafening for me!" Silvmon grumbled.

"It seems to be some sort of aircraft," Matt remarked.

"It looked more like a big flying gear," I said.

"Admit it, my alien theory is becoming more plausible," Izzy smirked slightly.

"Yeah, they hit us with an anti-gravity ray to make us all crooked!" Joe agreed.

"Or maybe that sign's just crooked," I laughed. T.K. slipped while climbing the hill to join us, but was quickly caught by Tai.

"T.K.!" Sora gasped.

"Whoa! That was scary!" T.K. said.

"Watch it! That could've been a snake, or worse!" Tai pointed out.

"Oh boy, I'm sorry," T.K. apologized. "Hey Biyomon, are there really snakes here?"

"No, just giant flying killer bugs and other unpleasant Digimon," Biyomon answered.

"Don't you worry, T.K., I'll take care of them!" Patamon promised his friend, and T.K. laughed, hugging Patamon.

"Okay, now that that's settled, let's get going," Sora suggested.

"Nothing's settled, and where would we go?" Matt demanded. "We don't even know where we are!"

"This is silly, I say we keep moving and see if we can find any signs of intelligent life here," Tai grumbled.

"Hey, wait a minute, is he saying that Digimon are not intelligent? Is that what he's saying?" Biyomon asked, confused.

"Not at all," Sora assured the pink bird Digimon. "But I think Tai is right. We need to keep moving in hopes of finding out where we are. We need to stay calm and stick together. Let's remember, we're in this together." Her and Biyomon's voices trailed off as we started off without her. "Well thanks a lot for waiting!" she snapped as the pair caught up.

"Moving right along folks, keep it moving. Our next stop on the tour will be the forest with irrelevant road signs. No pictures, please!" Matt joked.

"We're lost, and these guys are making jokes," I muttered. "Unbelievable."

"Hey wait up, my shoelace is broken!" Joe yelped.

"You need new shoes. Oooh, new shoes!" Mimi squealed, becoming distracted by her own words. We emerged from the forest into a clearing, where several tall telephone poles stood.

"Look! Telephone poles. I say we follow them and see where they lead!" Matt suggested.

"They'll just lead to trouble," Joe sighed. As we walked through the clearing, a big black gear flew through the sky again.

"Look, the alien saucer again!" Izzy pointed.

"And it's headed for a close encounter!" Matt shouted. The gear crashed into a grass-covered hilltop a distance away. Izzy wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed.

"Boy, it's so hot I can feel the heat coming up through my socks," T.K. complained.

"Well, T.K., maybe you should put your shoes back on," Matt suggested.

"Oh, this hot desert air is destroying my complexion," Mimi whined. "How much further is it?"

"Is that all you're worried about, Mimi?" Joe asked in disbelief. "We'll be lucky if we can even survive this hike!"

"Hey, does anybody but me see that these telephone poles have no connecting wires?" Sora pointed out.

"She's right," Izzy agreed. "I wonder if these actually are telephone poles. Maybe they're some odd alien equivalent."

"Hey, remember those phone booths? And that streetcar?" Mimi asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, what about 'em?" Izzy said, looking at her.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if anybody else remembered," the pale brunette giggled.

"That's it! Doomed," Joe declared, and I sighed. "The heat has baked our brains and we're all gonna end up like roasted piglets!"

"Just remain calm, Joe," I muttered. "We've only been walking for two minutes."

"Izzy! Come here, Izzy," Tentomon said urgently. "I think we'd better find some shade for Joe. And quick."

"You won't believe what happened to my favorite watch!" Mimi said suddenly.

"Hmm? What?" Joe asked, taking the bait, and Mimi held up a compass, laughing.

"The sun melted the numbers right off!" she giggled.

"Mimi, for someone who hates hiking, you sure have a lot of compasses," Tai pointed out. "Of course, none of them actually work." The compass teetered, and then spun around rapidly. Izzy picked up a handful of dirt and examined it.

"Oh, this dirt contains small traces of metal which could affect the compass needle," he said.

"Oh well," Mimi shrugged. "I'm always late anyway."

"This is one weird world, and I don't like it one little bit!" Sora complained.

"I think we should start looking for water, guys. Otherwise, we could dehydrate in all this heat," Izzy stated validly.

"Yeah. But we're doing okay for now, aren't we?" I shrugged.

"Heeeeelp! Somebody please find us!" Mimi shrieked.

"How are you holding up, Silvmon?" I asked my friend as he perched on my shoulder. He shuffled his wings slightly and smiled at me.

"I'm fine, despite my armor. Don't worry about me," he assured me.

"Hang on, just a little longer. Don't give up now," Tai urged.

"We're gonna be okay, just keep moving along," Mimi agreed.

"My head is baking," Palmon panted. "If this goes on too much longer, I'm going to look like a wilted salad!"

"Here, you can wear my hat for a while. You need it more than I do," Mimi offered. She took off her big pink hat and placed it on Palmon's head.

"Thank you, Mimi," the green Digimon smiled.

"Pee-yew! What's that yucky smell?" T.K. whined.

"Here's a thought. Now you know why they call them sweat socks!" Matt joked.

"This beach would be a lot more popular if it just had a couple more things," Mimi commented. "Like, an ocean, a gentle breeze, snack bar, hunky lifeguards…" Mimi laughed, but then Biyomon stopped walking, and we paused to look at her.

"Hold it, I have to stop. I just don't think that I can go any faster," she panted.

"You just have to think positive," Sora urged. "Let's all pretend that it's raining."

"Yeah, that's a great idea! I simply adore the rain!" Biyomon smiled.

"Me too, but it's time for a reality check," Matt pointed out. "This isn't getting any better. It might be a good idea to turn around and get out of this desert right now!"

"Mmm hmmm," Joe hummed in agreement.

"You mean before we all have a power outage? I'll vote for that," Tentomon agreed.

"Wait, hold on for just a second, everybody," Tai said suddenly. "If I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing…" He pulled out his telescope and looked ahead with it as Silvmon got on top of my head and narrowed his eyes to see what Tai was seeing.

"What is it, Tai?" T.K. inquired.

"Mmm hmmm, it's not a mirage, it's real water!" my cousin exclaimed.

"Water?" Biyomon gasped.

"This is fantastic! Now all we need are lemons, sugar, and some big fat ice cubes!" Joe cheered.

"That looks like a village! Maybe we'll find people," Izzy smiled.

"And shade!" Palmon added.

"Maybe they'll have hats for sale!" Mimi squealed, and I snorted.

"Water and food! I'm hungry enough to eat broccoli!" T.K. cried out eagerly.

"What's broccoli? Is that a joke?" Patamon asked, confused.

"Great! Let's get outta this desert!" I grinned, and Silvmon and I ran ahead with Tai and Agumon, the others close behind us, cheering. When we got there, we discovered the village, but it wasn't exactly what we were expecting. There were tiny huts occupied by tiny, but friendly, Yokomon.

"From so far away, everything looks so big," Tai remarked.

"But they're so cute and tiny!" Mimi squealed again.

"Okay, question. Who here knows where we can get a drink?" Biyomon asked them.

"And just what do giant Digimon drink?" a Yokomon questioned.

"Me? I'm no Digimon," Sora laughed lightly.

"My friend Sora is what's called a human being," the pink bird Digimon explained. "Yes, we know they look funny. In spite of this, they are all actually very nice."

"What's a human being?" some of the Yokomon asked her.

"If you are not Digimon, what are you doing here in digi-world?" another Yokomon inquired.

"This is great. There is no way we are all going to fit into this place," Joe complained.

"Relax, Joe. At least the natives here are friendly," Tai reasoned.

"Yeah, unlike Seadramon and Shellmon," I added. Mimi squealed some nonsense about wanting one to put on her bed or something, and I sighed again, shaking my head in disbelief.

"There she goes again. Do you think Mimi hears the same things we hear? I'm not sure anymore," Matt remarked, and I nodded. I guess he felt the same as me.

"Maybe she's an alien spy," Izzy guessed, and I groaned internally; this alien theory of his was starting to get aggravating.

"T.K. is tired and hungry!" Patamon spoke up.

"He's not the only one," Joe nodded.

"Biyomon, just when did you digivolve?" yet another Yokomon asked her.

"When I met Sora. We share a special bond which is magical," Biyomon answered simply.

"You don't talk like us anymore. Is that how all Biyomon talk?" a fourth one questioned.

"No, it's how the big ones talk," Biyomon explained. "I suppose I just picked it up from Sora. She is a wonderful and kind human being and I've already learned a lot from her."

"We still don't understand how you digivolved," a fifth Yokomon said, appearing puzzled. "What is it about being around human beings that makes it happen?"

"Sora needed me. I had to protect her," Biyomon told them honestly. "When she was in danger a power kept flowing through me. I can't describe it, but all of a sudden I realized I'd digivolved." Sora appeared to be deep in thought at Biyomon's words until the pink bird Digimon spoke up again. "Sora. We're invited to have dinner with the Yokos. They said they'd be willing to share their food with all of us."

"Oh wow," Sora smiled then, and we all cheered. There was some chatter about what we would get to eat, and then T.K. piped up.

"Water, water!" he crowed, running to a water fountain.

"Water?" Izzy repeated.

"Look everybody! A fresh water fountain! Hooray!" the young blonde cheered, and then another Yokomon explained.

"Oh, the water here is piped in from a spring at Mihirashi Mountain," she said. "It's the best water in the world!"

"Forget the world. Mount Mihirashi water is the best in all the galaxy!" Silvmon grinned.

"Where's Mount Mihirashi?" I asked them.

"Up there!" the Yokomon said, and we looked to see a live volcano where they were pointing with their heads.

"Hey, that's a live volcano!" T.K. gasped.

"Yes, but the heat boils away all the germs," another Yokomon explained. There was a sudden rumbling, and Silvmon yelped as he hid a bit under my ponytail.

"If I'm not mistaken, that noise precedes an eruption!" Izzy warned. Suddenly, a column of fire erupted out of the well, causing us to all leap back with a few screams.

"That's cool, but I still didn't get a drink," T.K. commented.

"What is happening?" Tai demanded.

"The water evaporated!" a Yokomon said.

"That's okay because the lake is always full of water," another one assured everyone.

"I'll go check it out," Tai said.

"I'm coming, too," I nodded.

"Let's all go," Sora suggested. We all ran up to the lake, only to find it empty.

"The water's all gone!" Izzy gasped.

"Goodness, where did it go?" Mimi wondered.

"Somebody pulled the plug!" T.K. guessed.

"All right, let's not panic," Tai said. Back at the Yokomon village, Tai and I lowered a bucket into the well, but it just ended up crashing at the bottom.

"Dry as a bone," Matt commented.

"I won't give up," my cousin stated determinedly.

"Neither will I," I growled, and Silvmon nodded in agreement. Tai pulled the bucket back up, but only found a singed end of the rope where the bucket should have been. Out of nowhere, another column of fire shot up from the well, and the brunette leapt back, hopping from foot to foot.

"Hey! Do you remember that flying gear we saw earlier?" Matt reminded us.

"It crashed right into a hillside," Izzy remembered.

"Great. Of all the hillsides out there, the gear crashes into Mihirashi Mountain," I groaned, slapping my forehead in exasperation.

"That's the place where the water comes from!" Joe realized.

"That's right. The water comes from a lake at the top of Mount Mihirashi," a Yokomon explained. "So a gear crashing into the mountain could affect our water supply."

"Mmm hmmm," Izzy hummed in agreement.

"We don't dare go up there," another Yokomon added. "The mountain is guarded by a fiery Digimon called Meramon. He's hideously dangerous!"

"I want a closer look at that mountain," Tai said, and Silvmon perched on top of my head again to look, too, as the brunette pulled out his pocket telescope. "You say this character Meramon is a fiery Digimon? What does he look like? Never mind, there he is! He's coming!"

"He's coming this way!" Silvmon shrieked.

"He burns up everything he touches!" another Yokomon warned. "He never comes down off the mountain, though. This is very strange behavior for him!"

"Oooh, I'm burning… Too hot!" Meramon cried.

"Meramon is a fiery Digimon. There's no reason he should be in pain from his own flames. That's his nature," Palmon told us as Meramon sobbed in pain.

"This is weird. He's crying!" I remarked.

"Burning!" Meramon shouted.

"Sounds like he's out of his mind with pain," Sora observed.

"What do we do?" Tai demanded.

"Burning, burning, burning!" Meramon yelled.

"Look, he's coming straight toward the village!" I screamed.

"Hey, everybody. We'd better decide what we're doing to do," Silvmon urged. "I've never seen him move so fast. He's already reached the foot of the mountain, and now he's starting to enter the forest!"

"Everybody, freeze!" Sora barked. We all froze in place, staying completely still.

"You're going to need more than sunscreen to stop me!" Meramon cackled.

"Don't move a muscle!"

"Agh! Burn, burn, burn!"

"Ah! Unfreeze! And run!" Tai yelped, and we all fled, including the village of Yokomon. We ran to the hull of a wrecked ship, where we all started to crowd inside. "Come on, keep it moving!"

"All the way to the rear!" Sora ordered.

"Okay, settle down, there's room for all of you! Will you please stop squirming?" Matt growled. As he worked on getting all of the Yokomon onto the bow of the ship, Joe came up with more of them.

"Here's the next batch, Matt," the blunette told him.

"Easy now, you'll be okay," I assured them.

"Who's not here?" Sora wondered, and then she seemed to realize Biyomon was missing. She and I both spotted her, and she yelled up to her, but then the redhead began to run up the cliff to Biyomon, who was guiding the rest of the Yokomon down the cliff. I yelped and ran after her, Silvmon clinging to my shoulder.

"Hurry!" Tai yelled after us. "Sora, Shixona, you'll never make it!"

"Watch out!" we screamed upon seeing Meramon's flaming figure appear behind Biyomon.

"Biyomon, he's right behind you!" Sora shouted.

"Go away, Meramon, leave us alone!" Biyomon snapped. "We're not bothering you!" Instead of leaving, he swiped at her with one of his flaming hands, sending her tumbling down the cliff. Sora screamed and caught the pink bird before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked her worriedly as I joined them.

"Sure," Biyomon nodded. "I hope I never do that again. It wasn't very fun." Sora laughed lightly and pulled Biyomon into a hug. "Thank you for coming to rescue me."

"Don't mention it. That's what a friend is for," Sora reminded her.

"You can say that again. My friend," Biyomon agreed. Suddenly, Meramon roared, forming a fireball in his hand. "Uh oh. We're still in great danger, Sora."

"Agreed," Silvmon growled, glaring at Meramon.

"What?" Sora gasped as Biyomon stood.

"You stay here. It's my turn to rescue you now," she stated determinedly, and Silvmon joined her, jumping off my shoulder and taking flight with Biyomon.

"You think you're really hot stuff, well you're in big trouble now," Biyomon warned. "_Spiral Twister!_"

"_Silver Pulse!_" Silvmon growled, shooting a pulse of silver energy at Meramon. He was pushed back, but then managed to take several more of the two Digimons' attacks.

"Okay big red, take that! And that! And that!" Biyomon shouted, continuously attacking him.

"Is that the best you have to offer, weakling?" Meramon taunted. "Fire ball! Catch!" The fireball hit Biyomon and she fell from the sky as Silvmon quickly darted down to catch her. Once he caught her, he set her there with a promise to come back for her, and then quickly rejoined me. The other Digimon began to attack, but their attacks only made Meramon grow larger. Suddenly, he jumped down from the cliff, down to where Tai and the others were, and Biyomon looked up weakly from where she'd fallen.

"Our friends need our help, Biyomon!" Silvmon yelled to her, and leapt off my shoulder, glowing. "Silvmon digivolve to…Silvdramon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!" Birdramon, a huge fire bird now, soared into the air with Silvdramon close behind her. Birdramon swooped over Meramon and grabbed him, throwing him back onto the cliff above.

"What's wrong, Birdramon and Silvdramon? Afraid of me? Let's fight! Here, have a ball!" Meramon cackled, and threw a fireball at them, hitting Birdramon in the back.

"_Draco Blast!_" Silvdramon roared, countering the fireballs.

"Don't turn your back!" Sora warned Birdramon as Meramon laughed. Silvdramon flew over to us, shielding us from harm as Birdramon flew at Meramon, but was struck head-on with fireball after fireball. "Birdramon, move away!" Birdramon backed off, flying high above Meramon, and then her wings began to glitter as she prepared her attack.

"_Meteor Wing!_" she shrieked, sending several fireballs at Meramon. His smile quickly faded as he was soon struck by them, shrinking down to his normal size from the force of the hits. A black gear emerged from his back and was destroyed by a stray fireball.

"It was a gear!" Izzy exclaimed.

"What is it?" Patamon wondered.

"It made him crazy!" Izzy explained.

"Right!" Tai nodded.

"I suppose if you had a big black gear stuck inside of you, you'd act a little crazy, too. The poor guy," Matt pointed out.

"Yay! Biyomon did it!" T.K. cheered. Birdramon and Silvdramon shrank back down to Biyomon and Silvmon, and Silvmon ran over to me. I was quick to scoop him up into my arms.

"How'd I do, Shixona?" he asked eagerly.

"You did amazing," I promised, smiling brightly. And with that, we went back to the Yokomon village, where Meramon explained what had happened to him, and how he felt. It turns out that the black gear had been controlling him, and he just couldn't fight it. He didn't even know who had been controlling him. After Meramon had returned to the mountain, we sat down for dinner with the Yokomon. It looked really strange, but the Digimon were eating it easily. I shrugged, but didn't eat due to the strange smell of the dish. The Digimon needed their energy more than us, after all, as proven when Silvmon and Agumon first digivolved. I would probably find something else later. But for now, sleep. To be continued…

A/N: At least I managed to post this one. R&amp;R, peeps!


	5. Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker

A/N: Now to finally update this one. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shixona, Silvmon, and Silvmon's digivolutions.

Digimon Adventure, Shixona

Chapter 5

"We passed this place before," Sora commented as we continued on our trek after leaving the Yokomon village.

"You mean we walked all the way around the whole planet?!" Joe yelped.

"That just can't be! I can't walk that far, can I? I'm so tired," Mimi whined. She stopped to rest, followed by Gomamon and T.K.

"My feet are hot," the young blonde complained.

"Looks like we're taking a break," Matt shrugged.

"Well it's not like we have someplace to be," I pointed out.

"I guess you're right. There's no reason to hurry," Tai agreed.

"Check out Izzy. I bet he's trying to email the aliens," Matt chuckled.

"Maybe he's asking them to beam him up," Tai snickered.

"Still crashed and the warranty's expired," Izzy sighed.

"Hey Izzy, I know how to get it to boot up!" Tai said, going over to the rust-haired boy. "You've got to give it a couple of whacks!" He then tried to take it with some help from Agumon to try and hit it, but Izzy yanked it back.

"Hey, quit it! Are your brain cells malfunctioning?" Izzy snapped.

"Gosh, you're acting like I'm hurting the dumb thing," Tai grumbled, and I whacked him on the head again.

"Don't be so insensitive," I growled.

"Too bad your brain isn't as big as your hair," Sora giggled. "Maybe Izzy doesn't want grimy fingerprints and dents all over his computer."

"Humph," my cousin huffed, but then he looked up. "Hey look! Do you guys see that smoke over there? I'll check it out."

"Hey Tai! Wait for me!" Agumon called, and was quick to follow.

"The attention span of a gnat," I sighed. "I don't even know how we're related."

"Ah, whatever," Matt shrugged again. Izzy muttered some more about his computer, and then Tai called us over.

"Hey everybody! Get over here, quick!" he yelled.

"We're coming, Tai!" I shouted, and we ran over to join him and Agumon. We saw something out on the horizon where Tai was pointing.

"Looks like some kind of factory," Joe remarked.

"Let's hope they can manufacture a way for us to get home," Matt joked.

"Hmm… I wonder what they make in there," Joe wondered aloud.

"Don't ask me, but there doesn't seem to be anyone there," Matt told us suddenly. We frowned, but headed inside anyway.

"There's gotta be someone running the equipment," Sora pointed out as we looked around from inside the entrance.

"I don't know. It seems to be doing quite well all by itself," Izzy said.

"Matt, what are the machines making?" T.K. asked his brother.

"You got me. Maybe parts for robots or spaceships," the older blonde shrugged.

"Somebody's got to be moving those belts and people gotta eat, so there's gotta be a cafeteria in this place cause we could use a really good meal," Joe pointed out. We split into groups, with Tai, Agumon, Sora, Biyomon, Joe, Gomamon, Silvmon, and me going one direction, and the others going in another.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Tai called out.

"Wait a minute. Don't go any further in this direction," Sora ordered.

"What's the matter with this direction? It's as good as any other direction, isn't it?" Joe huffed.

"No, wait," Biyomon agreed with Sora.

"What is it, Biyomon?" the redhead asked her partner.

"I'm not sure, but I think I heard something," Biyomon frowned. We listened, and heard something from up ahead.

"Doesn't sound good to me," I muttered. We then approached the source of the noise, and found something.

"Hey!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Huh?" the rest of us uttered, looking. It was a large robot-like creature.

"What do you suppose happened to him?" Tai wondered aloud.

"Who knows? But let's see if we can help," Sora shrugged.

"It's just a busted robot," Tai frowned, furrowing his brows.

"It's not a robot, it's Andromon!" Gomamon corrected.

"What, this big clunk is a Digimon?" my cousin asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and very much advanced," Agumon nodded. Silvmon smiled brightly.

"Maybe if we help him, he'll help us?" he suggested, and I pet his head.

"That's what I was thinking," I agreed.

"Poor thing," Biyomon sighed. "I guess he got caught in the gears and that's how he got mangled."

"Maybe if we work together we can pull him out of there," Sora suggested.

"Oh, my mom really doesn't want me moving very heavy objects," Joe said suddenly. "I've got bad knees."

"Relax, we'll do it," I assured him with a smile.

"Right," Tai nodded. We began our attempt to free Andromon, but with little success. "I think it's moving." Suddenly, Tai feel backwards while trying to pull Andromon, and he hit a lever which made the machine work.

"Hey, something's happening," Joe told us. "He's coming loose." We managed to pull Andromon out, and then we smiled once he was freed.

"I think he's slowly coming to," Agumon said.

"He needs a couple of whacks," Tai muttered, and went to hit Andromon, but Agumon beat him to it.

"I am Andromon," Andromon said.

"There's this movie where a robot came to life and ate everyone," Joe commented nervously.

"He looks friendly enough, and I'm sure if we're nice to him, he'll be nice to us," Sora pointed out, but then Andromon grabbed her leg. "Forget what I said about being friendly!"

"I shall punish alien intruders," Andromon declared.

"Let's give him all we've got!" I yelled.

"_Spiral Twister!_" Biyomon cried out, striking Andromon. He threw Sora, but Tai and Agumon caught her.

"Too bad we didn't catch him on a good day! Watch out!" Joe warned.

"Maybe this is a good day," Gomamon shrugged.

"This is not good," Joe uttered nervously.

"Well, Tai, what do we do now?" Agumon asked.

"Er, Agumon, how about trying to blast the roof?" my cousin suggested. Agumon was quick to shoot a fireball at the roof, making iron bars fall and trap Andromon. "Boy, he's gonna have one ugly headache."

"No doubt," I agreed.

"Now let's get out of here," the brunette suggested, and we fled from Andromon. As we ran, the lights suddenly went out. "Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"I break out in hives in the dark," Joe complained. There was a growl, and then the blunette yelped, "What was that?!"

"I hope it wasn't Andromon," Sora said.

"It might be a good plan to keep moving so we don't have to find out," I suggested, and Silvmon and the others were quick to agree.

"Well I'm for that," Joe nodded.

"Or we could just stay here frozen 'til the monster gets us," Tai said.

"Let's sneak away," Sora whispered.

"Can you explain why we're tiptoeing instead of running for our lives?" Joe asked rhetorically.

"Intruders sited, and Andromon doesn't like intruders," Andromon declared suddenly. "_Lightning Blade!_"

"Ahhh!" We screamed, and fled again.

"Let's get out of here! He's getting closer!" I warned.

"This is not good. I don't like this at all," Joe panted as we ran.

"Come on you guys!" Biyomon called.

"Hear me intruders. Andromon will exact his vengeance," Andromon said.

"Hey come on, vengeance? We're the ones that jump-started you, remember?" Tai reminded Andromon. "Just try it you walking tin can." He then jumped to some controls.

"Will you please stop taunting the deranged android?" Joe asked my cousin in exasperation, but Tai pulled a lever.

"Yeah," Tai smirked as a crane picked Andromon up.

"Don't interrupt. Altitude reading abnormal," Andromon stated as he was lifted. We took the opportunity to run again, and eventually ran into the others.

"Hey you guys, listen up!" Tai yelled.

"I don't like the tone of his voice," Matt said.

"We've got to get out of here, now!" I barked.

"What do you mean, Shixona?" the older blonde inquired. That's when Andromon burst through the floor.

"Capture intruders. Sensors detect hostility. Bring intruders into firing range," Andromon said. "Being missiles to position and fire."

"Matt, help!" T.K. wailed.

"T.K.!" Matt yelled.

"Look out!" Gabumon shouted. "Gabumon, digivolve to…Garurumon!"

"Oh no!" T.K. yelped. Garurumon knocked a missile away, but then Andromon fired more at our group.

"Ah!" we wailed.

"Agumon, digivolve to…Greymon!"

"Silvmon, digivolve to…Silvdramon!" The two Digimon destroyed the rest of the missiles.

"Who challenges Andromon?" Andromon demanded. He then attacked our Digimon. "Bungling weaklings."

"Get him, Greymon!" Tai urged.

"Recycle that hunk of tin!" Matt added.

"Wipe him out, Silvdramon!" I growled.

"You puny ones dare to challenge me?" Andromon taunted, making Garurumon and Silvdramon growl. "_Lightning Blade_ and fire!"

"He's more powerful than any of our Digimon," Matt pointed out.

"Maybe cause he's all machine. It's almost like he's digivolved far beyond the other Digimon," Sora agreed.

"Is it possible that we could lose?" Tai despaired. Andromon attacked them again, and Silvdramon shielded us with his wings as Greymon and Garurumon were beaten. "He's beaten them both now!"

"Looks like there's no hope," Matt muttered. Izzy and Tentomon managed to do something, and Tentomon began to digivolve.

"Tentomon, digivolve to…Kabuterimon!"

"Yeah!" we all cheered, and then Silvdramon struck out at Andromon as a warning as Kabuterimon buzzed closer.

"_Silver Strike!_"

"Bring missiles to position and fire," Andromon stated.

"Boy, doesn't that Andromon ever run out of gas?" Joe complained.

"Huh? That's it! Hey, cut his power! Demobilize his right leg and we'll interrupt his power source!" Izzy yelled to Kabuterimon.

"_Electro Shocker!_"

"Argh!" Andromon cried out, and a black gear left his leg.

"He stripped a gear," Matt remarked.

"That must have hurt," Sora frowned.

"That's wicked!" Tai grinned.

"That black gear reprogrammed my systems somehow. I'm normally a non-violent Digimon," Andromon told us.

"You could have fooled us," my cousin told him.

"No kidding," I agreed. Whispering to Joe, I added, "I told you he's a Digimon, not an android."

"I never meant to hurt anyone," Andromon apologized.

"Don't give it another thought. Hey, we all make mistakes," Matt said validly.

"I can't answer your questions about how this place came to being or what it's for, but I can be of some help," the android Digimon told us. "The best way to escape from here is to follow the underground waterway. The labyrinth begins just beyond this point."

"Thanks for your help, Andromon," I thanked him, and Silvmon hummed in agreement.

"I hope you find your way home, and no matter what, try to remember the guy that turned out not to be so bad," Andromon reminded us.

"There's a thing you can count on. We'll never forget you, Andromon," Tai smiled. We made our way to the pipeline, and off to the next part of our journey. To Be Continued…

A/N: I know I cut some of this off short, but that's okay. After all, it's not all about everyone, it's from Shixona's POV, remember that. R&amp;R, peeps!


	6. Togemon In Toytown

A/N: Now for another update! Sorry it's so late! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shixona, Silvmon, and Silvmon's digivolutions.

Digimon Adventure, Shixona

Chapter 6

We were walking through the pipeline, making our way further along, singing a small song Agumon had made up.

"Singing sure is fun!" Palmon smiled brightly when we finished.

"Now let's try some solo performances, starting with Mimi," Agumon suggested. We kids stopped walking and made faces at the idea. Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe, and I all complained about it, and then Mimi, delighted, started singing very badly. Joe sang a rude remark after the first line, and she pouted.

"Hey, come on, I had music lessons for three years," she grumbled, folding her arms.

"Oh you did? Did it help?" T.K. asked innocently.

"Ha! Mimi, you should get a refund, that's what I think," Izzy snorted.

"Then let's sing as a group!" Sora smiled.

"Let's go!" Tai declared, and we began to march and sing again, but right in the middle of it, Sora screamed. We stopped and looked to see her crying.

"Awww…" Agumon and Biyomon murmured worriedly.

"Sora, are you all right?" Tai asked her.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Matt chimed in.

"Well, some water fell from up there…" she trailed off, pointing at a leak in the pipeline as another droplet fell on her shirt.

"That made you scream?" Izzy asked, confused, as he pointed at the wet spot on her shirt.

"Yeah…no…uh…" she stammered with a sheepish look as she wiped the water off. We watched her worriedly as she explained. "I used to sing at home. I used to sing to myself all the time when I would do my chores, especially when I'd hang clothes to dry outside. I'd sing really loud then, 'cause…nobody could hear me then." Her eyes began to water.

"It's okay to miss your home, Sora," Agumon assured her. "What do you miss, Tai?"

"Hmm?" Tai hummed thoughtfully. "I miss playing sports and then taking a nice hot bath.

"Games…my games…" T.K. mumbled. "I wasn't far from beating Matt on my videogames."

"Beating me, T.K.? Gee, I don't think so," Matt told his brother, crouching and grinning at him. "Maybe in your dreams, kiddo, hahaha!" He continued to laugh, but instantly sobered up at Agumon's question.

"So you don't miss **anything** from home, Matt?" he asked.

"Well, actually, now that you mention it…I've…been dreaming about Sundays… When my mom cooked steaks! Mmm! Makes my mouth water!" Matt sighed.

"I miss doing my homework," Joe added, pushing his glasses up on his nose a bit. "If I fall too far behind, I might have to go to a junior college!" Silvmon adjusted himself on my shoulder to look at me properly, right in my eyes.

"What do you miss, Shixona?" he asked.

"I miss my writings and drawings, to be honest. At home, I like to write and draw when I'm bored, and even if I want to get motivated," I admitted. "Especially with some help from my music."

"I don't miss school…but I do miss going on vacation, mm!" Mimi murmured dreamily. "Nothing beats having a cool drink on a summer day at the beach! I just love the ocean air!"

"Wow, that sounds like fun, Mimi!" T.K. exclaimed in awe.

"It is!" the light brunette nodded happily.

"Get a grip!" Izzy snapped, irritated and impatient. "I miss accessing satellites to look at the stars and planets." We all sighed, depressed, and Silvmon whimpered quietly, wrapping his tail around my shoulders loosely in a comforting gesture.

"They really **do** come from another world!" Agumon murmured in surprise.

"That is why they are depressed," Gabumon reasoned.

"Poor kids," Gomamon sighed. Down in the tunnel, there were noises.

"Quiet! Listen, everyone!" Tentomon warned as Silvmon bristled from my shoulder.

"Ee-yuck!" Mimi spat, disgusted by the sewer.

"Numemon…" Gabumon growled.

"Numemon?" Matt repeated.

"They're really disgusting Digimon that live down here in the sewers," Gomamon explained.

"That's gross!" Tai complained, making a face.

"And so are they," Tentomon added.

"Are they really strong?" T.K. inquired.

"No, they're weak, but smelly. Just wait 'til they get closer!" Agumon warned.

"Then what do you say we leave?" Joe suggested eagerly. "Or am I the only one who doesn't want to get stomped by stinky sewer-dwellers?" Patamon gave a fearful noise, and we looked down the tunnel to see a mass of green, slimy Digimon charging at us from further down.

"And there are so many of them…" Agumon growled. At this rate, the Numemon would catch up… Alarmed, Agumon shouted, "Hurry, ruuuuun!"

"If they're not strong, why do we have to run from them?" my cousin asked Agumon.

"You'll see! Keep running!" the orange Digimon merely answered.

"Let 'em have it!" one of the Numemon yelled. That's when they started throwing disgusting pink sludge at us as they chased us. We continued to run for dear life.

"Let's keep moving!" Gabumon urged, but then a pink sludge hit the wall with a splat.

"Ehhhhh!" Mimi shrieked. Absolute chaos ensued, and it was difficult to make anything out.

"We gotta get outta here!" Joe wailed.

"Move it, move it!" Sora screamed.

"Get going!" Izzy yelped.

"Run!" Tai shouted.

"Hey!" T.K. yelled, skidding to a stop by a sewer exit. "This way!" We quickly dashed in and, panting, kept on running, despite the Numemon following us. We all made it outside, where we sighed in relief in the sunshine. Upon seeing the sunlight, the Numemon stopped, screaming, and then retreated back down the sewer pipe.

"Huh?" I uttered.

"The only thing that's able to drive 'em away is the sunshine!" Silvmon smiled. I sighed in relief at that. We continued walking, making our way along to nowhere in particular, and then we arrived at a field of vending machines. We gasped in surprise, and then looked around.

"There must be thousands of them!" Mimi exclaimed.

"I'd say under a hundred," Joe guessed.

"Or…maybe just 50," Izzy nodded.

"How did they get there?" T.K. wondered.

"I bet there's enough snacks to last us a lifetime…at least," Mimi assumed.

"Mimi, they probably don't work. Don't you remember the phone booths?" I reminded her.

"Hey that could be, I bet it's a trick, Mimi," Palmon agreed.

"I won't accept that!" Mimi laughed excitedly, running ahead and leaving us behind.

"Oh—!" Palmon gasped, and quickly ran after her partner.

"Even if they're real, you know they're not plugged in!" Joe shouted after her.

"Mimi—!" Tai yelled.

"You can't stop her…she's so stubborn," Sora sighed. As they looked around at the vending machines, thunder clouds began to roll in. Suddenly, Numemon began pouring out of the vending machines, and Mimi and Palmon began to run towards us.

"How did THEY get HERE?!" Sora demanded as we began to flee.

"Who cares?! Run, run!" Mimi shrieked as she and Palmon ran by. We all fled for our lives, trying to get away.

"AHHHHHH!" we screamed.

"All right, everybody, let's split up!" Matt yelled.

"Yeah!" Tai agreed, and we split into pairs, except Mimi and I ended up together with Silvmon and Palmon. We were pursued by three Numemon, including the leader.

"Heartbreaker!" the leader snapped, hurling sludge at us. "Pelt her!" We quickly hid behind trees, taking cover, but Silvmon and Palmon slid out in threatening postures.

"_Poison Ivy!_" Palmon yelled, and was about to attack, but then the Numemon stopped with a frightened cry before hastily retreating. "Wha?" Palmon uttered, confused.

"Palmon, thank you!" Mimi thanked her partner, and Silvmon crawled onto my shoulder.

"But Mimi, I didn't do anything! Why'd they run?" Palmon wondered aloud. Out of nowhere, thick, tall, yellow legs stomped up behind us, and we turned and ran with startled cries, avoiding them.

"It's Monzaemon!" Silvmon yelped.

"Come visit us at Toy Town," Monzaemon bellowed.

"Uh, Palmon? Is he a Digimon, too?" Mimi asked the plant Digimon.

"Yes. He's in charge of a special place called Toy Town," Palmon answered. "Toy Town is a place where he takes care of all the abandoned Digimon toys. And those toys love him."

"Well, he looks harmless…" I commented, furrowing my brows in concern.

"He always has been," Silvmon confirmed.

"I must say, so pleased to make your acquaintance," Monzaemon boomed, but then shots lasers at us from his eyes. We fled, running for our lives, avoiding the lasers.

"Wait! He's attacking us!" Mimi shrieked.

"You think?" Palmon asked innocently. Laser beams shot from Monzaemon's eyes again and blazed a trail after us.

"Please, come spend a fun day in Toy Town with me!" Monzaemon cried out, stomping after us and continuing to fire laser beams at us as we ran for our lives. "Why are you running? Did I startle you? Sorry!"

"Something's wrong, he's never acted like this!" Silvmon growled.

"He is now!" I yelped.

"Come here, Cookie, I'll protect you!" the Numemon leader shouted to Mimi while hiding in a crevice.

"No thanks!" Mimi huffed.

"On second thought…" Palmon said, noticing Monzaemon's approach. The four of us dove into the crevice, hiding from Monzaemon.

"How about a kicking game of soccer, you four?!" Monzaemon boomed as he stepped over the crevice. The five of us in the crevice let out stifled, frightened cries as he passed, and then we climbed out of hiding once the giant bear Digimon was gone.

"He's gone!" I gasped.

"Something bad must have happened in Toy Town," Silvmon growled.

"Since I saved you, lady, now will you go out on a date with me? Huh?" Numemon asked Mimi.

"No!" the light brunette snapped.

"Ohh!" Numemon groaned, slamming his face on the ground in frustration.

"C'mon, let's go to Toy Town," Mimi suggested.

"But our friends—" Palmon began to protest.

"Wow, she's so feisty! What a girl!" Numemon said in awe as we left. When we arrived, Mimi cried out with delight, and my eyes widened at the sight of Toy Town.

"There it is, Mimi! Toy Town!" Palmon smiled, and Silvmon gave a pleased sound.

"Wow! It really is beautiful! Kinda like…a big amusement park!" Mimi commented as we walked through the brightly colored town.

"It doesn't look like anyone's here," I remarked.

"Something's not right here," Silvmon growled. Suddenly, Tai ran past us while a toy car chased him, saying something about having fun, but he sounded really odd.

"Tai?" I uttered, furrowing my brows in concern.

"Boy I'm really having a lot of fun now!" he laughed strangely, running past us again. "Fun! Fun! This is fun!"

"It doesn't look like a lot of fun," Mimi frowned. Then Sora ran by, being chased by a toy monkey clashing its cymbals together.

"This is so exciting, this is really exciting!" Sora declared in a strange voice.

"Just what's going on here?!" Palmon demanded, bewildered. Silvmon growled, tensing up on my shoulder. Izzy jogged past with his arms outstretched once Sora was out of sight, pursued by an army of toy soldiers.

"Oh joy. What a delightful activity. This activity is delightful," the rust-haired boy said in a monotone voice before running out of sight.

"Hey, Izzy doesn't talk like that," Mimi murmured, confused.

"Nope," Palmon agreed. That's when Matt ran by, being chased by a toy train.

"Boy oh boy, is this really great or what?" the blonde laughed oddly. Once he was gone, Joe ran around, being chased by a giant toy bird that was trying to peck him.

"This really rocks! Forget books, this really rocks!" he said, his voice sounding off. Then T.K. ran by, being pursued by a toy helicopter.

"Ha ha. You can't catch me. You can't catch me. You can't catch me, you can't catch me, ha ha ha!" the young blonde laughed weirdly.

"That's weird. Everyone sounds like a bunch of zombies. How strange!" Mimi remarked.

"They do!" Palmon nodded.

"Ah well… They were always a little weird…" Mimi shrugged.

"I wish I knew what was going on here, it's kinda creepy," Palmon mumbled. As we continued to walk, we paused by a building where we could see a toy chest shaking about inside through a window. There was actually yelling coming from it, which made Silvmon perk up.

"Hello! Can anyone hear us out there?!" Agumon's muffled voice cried from the chest. "Tai?! Help! Somebody get us outta here! Hello? Help!"

"It's coming from that chest!" Silvmon exclaimed, and we went into the building.

"Agumon? Is that you?" Mimi asked.

"Yes!" the little orange dinosaur-like Digimon shouted.

"Are all our other Digimon in there with you, Agumon?" Palmon inquired.

"Yes! We're all in here!" he answered.

"What happened?" Mimi questioned.

"We were running from the Numemon," he began. "Then Monzaemon came along." He proceeded to explain how they had all been captured by the giant bear Digimon, and had been brought here.

"Thinking back, you're right," I murmured, remembering Matt's and Joe's odd behavior. "The toys have been playing with them."

"Agumon, tell us, what changed Monzaemon?" Silvmon demanded.

"We don't know!" Agumon complained.

"Huh?" Palmon frowned.

"Well, can't you get out of that box and help?" Mimi asked.

"No, we're locked inside of here!" Agumon informed us.

"It is up to you four. You must be the heroes this time," Gabumon's voice said.

"Just what do you mean?" Palmon questioned, seeming confused.

"You must defeat Monzaemon," Biyomon told us from the box.

"What?!" Silvmon and Palmon yelped.

"You must be kidding!" Mimi squealed, making me wince at the volume and pitch.

"That's right! We can't get free until you save the others," Agumon agreed.

"Oh!" Mimi grumbled.

"We have to do this," I said, looking at her.

"Oh, do we have to?" the light brunette complained, and then we went outside.

"I have to tell ya, this isn't good," Palmon told us worriedly as we walked through Toy Town. "Monzaemon's hearts aren't supposed to attack, only give heart hugs, which give people such a good feeling that it makes them want to help others." Suddenly, T.K. ran by, with that stupid toy helicopter following him as he continued to fake laugh.

"This is so ridiculous!" Mimi growled, but lost her temper at a toy monkey clanging cymbals at our feet. "Stop that noise! Right now!" She stomped her foot as Silvmon and I watched, and the monkey fell over. Suddenly, Monzaemon appeared with some balloons in hand.

"It's such a happy day in Toy Town!" he declared, and all four of us cried out in surprise.

"Monzaemon!" we all yelped.

"You'll like these! Everyone likes the balloons!" he crowed.

"Hey yeti-teddy! Whatever you've done to our friends—fix it now! Or you'll be in big trouble!" Mimi shrieked at him, not noticing when his eyes began to glow. "You understand me?!" I had never seen so much sass in one girl. Suddenly, he fired the lasers from his eyes, and Palmon and Mimi took off with us, away from danger.

"This isn't funny! We're being chased by a giant stuffed bear!" I wailed as Silvmon clung to me.

"Now, now. Don't run away from Toy Town!" Monzaemon boomed as he continued to fire his lasers. Out of a dust cloud, however, a mob of Numemon appeared, glaring at Monzaemon.

"I'll save ya, honey!" the leader declared, throwing sludge at the giant Digimon. He merely growled when it landed on his head, but they continued their attacks, regardless.

"Numemon!" Mimi cried out worriedly.

"You turned him down, and he still helped," Palmon remarked as Monzaemon stomped, sending several Numemon flying.

"Well, Palmon, what can I say, when you've got it, you've got it," her partner shrugged. Monzaemon stomped at them again with the same effect. "Oh no! I don't think the Nume-sludge is working."

"Gotcha!" the giant bear Digimon growled, whacking at them.

"I can't let them fight alone!" Palmon stated determinedly, and Silvmon nodded in agreement.

"Palmon, be careful!" Mimi squealed.

"You, too, Silvmon," I told him, and he merely grinned at me before joining Palmon.

"Take this!" Monzaemon boomed.

"_Poison Ivy!_" Palmon shouted, but her attack was proven ineffective when he yanked free and sent her flying.

"Silver Pulse!" Silvmon cried out, and landed a direct hit, but it only angered the larger Digimon more.

"Palmon! Please—talk to me!" Mimi begged her friend.

"My Poison Ivy's not strong enough," Palmon frowned.

"_Hearts Attack!_" Monzaemon roared, and we quickly fled again as blue hearts began to chase us. Then the Numemon came to the rescue again, forming a giant wall together and blocking the hearts.

"Numemon!" Mimi screamed worriedly as the hearts carried some of the Numemon away.

"Time to take it to the next level," Palmon said angrily. "I may be a lady, but I am not a pushover."

"Palmon, digivolve to…Togemon!" In Palmon's place now stood a giant green cactus Digimon wearing bright red boxing gloves.

"You're going down, big boy!" Togemon growled at Monzaemon, smacking her fists together. "You wanna dance with me?" Monzaemon growled, but Togemon growled back, louder than him. They stared each other down, and he growled again, but then Togemon growled and swung her fist at him, delivering the first punch. They began to duke it out, punching each other like crazy, but when Monzaemon tried to use his laser attack, Togemon punched him in the face, making it ineffective.

"_Digimon Needle Spray!_" Togemon cried out, and shot a barrage of needles at Monzaemon, the end resulting in him resembling a pin cushion. He gave a pained yell, and then the zipper in his back ripped open, letting out a black gear that disappeared. With a moan, the giant bear Digimon collapsed. Togemon then reverted back to Palmon, who fell back into a sitting position with a groan.

"Palmon, you're fabulous!" Mimi squealed, giving her partner a bone-crushing hug.

"My…stem is bruised," Palmon complained. Later, after everyone was freed from the spell and the trunk, Monzaemon explained what happened to him.

"Usually, when kids get tired of their toys, they just abandon them and throw them away! It's so sad! So I created a home for these toys," he told us. "Then…I wanted to make the toys more important to their owners, and I found a way to let the owners walk in their shoes!"

"How? By turning kids into zombies?" Mimi scoffed.

"I don't think he really intended to do that, Mimi," Joe pointed out.

"You're right, Joe, I didn't mean for that to happen, I really am sorry about it," Monzaemon apologized. "Please accept my apology, I'll never do that again—really."

"Monzaemon, we know that you would never hurt us on purpose," Tai said, scratching the back of his head with a grin.

"Of course not. But an evil feeling came over me," the giant bear added.

"It had to be that black gear!" Sora realized.

"Y'know, I'm starting too take this whole black gear thing a little personally," Tai grumbled. "They cause a whole lot of trouble before disappearing."

"That's right," Mimi nodded. "But me and Palmon made Monzaemon good again."

"We're a great team!" Palmon smiled up at Mimi.

"My friends—there's only one way I can truly show my gratitude, and that's by giving you all a real heart hug!" Monzaemon declared, smiling. "Here we go! This is my gift to you. _Hearts Attack_—with a hug!" Pink hearts enveloped us all, and we floated around in them, laughing and smiling at the warmth we felt from them. I wonder what our next adventure will entail…

A/N: Sorry again that this is so late! I'm trying, and now that I'm on school break, it'll be easier! R&amp;R, peeps!


	7. Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo

A/N: Still going! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shixona, Silvmon, &amp; Silvmon's digivolutions.

Digimon Adventure, Shixona

Chapter 7

We were walking through another forest, but this one was freezing, and most of us were shivering from the cold. I wasn't, thanks to Silvmon's naturally high body temperature and my denim jacket, but I felt bad for the others.

"I know this is no day at the beach, Joe, but that's no reason to be a worry wart about it, and make all your friends unhappy," Gomamon told Joe, who was freaking out over the cold. "Pardon the pun, but chill out. Only you've got a problem with the cold. Everyone think warm."

"I'm allergic to fur," Joe muttered.

"Oh, come on. The cold isn't that bad," Tai scoffed, making T.K. and Mimi gasp.

"Perhaps not if you're a polar bear or a penguin," Izzy pointed out.

"Yeah, but if it snows, we'll throw some snowballs!" my cousin declared.

"And make snowmen!" Mimi squealed.

"Who do you think Snowmon is?" Gomamon wondered aloud to some of the other Digimon.

"A Digimon from their planet?" Gabumon guessed.

"It's difficult to explain," Izzy told them.

"Well, if it's edible, count me in," Tentomon nodded.

"No, the best thing about snowballs is that you can throw them at each other," I explained. "It's a fun game that we play in the winter months."

"You throw food?" Tentomon frowned.

"We could build a snow fort!" Matt grinned.

"You'll need one!" Tai smirked at the blonde.

"I bet I could beat you both, blindfolded!" Sora bragged.

"I wanna build an igloo!" T.K. crowed.

"I'll help! If you tell me what it is," Patamon told his partner.

"An igloo sounds scrumptious!" Tentomon beamed.

"Too bad they're not edible," Izzy said to the insect-like Digimon.

"You can't be serious. It'd be horrible if it started snowing right now," Joe complained, staring at us like we were crazy.

"Lighten up, Joe," I urged. "We're just trying to look on the positive side of things, but the blunette merely sulked.

"Hey, Tai, when's it gonna snow?" T.K. asked the brunette excitedly.

"Probably any second now," he replied.

"Right on Joe's head!" Matt laughed.

"That'd be so funny!" T.K. laughed with his brother.

"I can't wait to see his face!" Silvmon snickered from my shoulder.

"You know, if the temperature drops any lower than it already is, we won't be able to camp out anymore! We'll be frozen digitreats!" Joe yelped, and we all sniggered at the word. "Right. Go ahead and laugh. But when your tootsies freeze don't come crying to me. I'll just say I told you so. It's always better to be safe than sorry. Think first. Hmph." We continued on until we reached a field of snow, where Gomamon spoke up again.

"What's that white stuff?" he wondered aloud.

"It's a field of snow! There's bound to be a ski resort nearby!" Mimi cheered.

"Oh, man. This is much worse than even I thought it was!" Joe complained.

"What now, guys?" Sora frowned.

"I think we should keep going. We won't get anywhere just sitting here," Tai suggested.

"But if we cross the field in our sneakers, our toes will go numb," I pointed out.

"It's impossible to continue!" Joe wailed.

"So what are we supposed to do? Just stand around like a bunch of dorks?" my cousin argued. "We eight cross that field or go up that big mountain."

"Wait a sec," Agumon piped up, sniffing the air. Taking notice, Silvmon copied him. "I think there's a weird odor in the air."

"I do believe he's right," Biyomon agreed.

"But what could it be?" Gabumon wondered.

"I dunno. But it smells like…" I frowned, inhaling deeply.

"Very familiar," Izzy nodded.

"It's steam," Silvmon concluded.

"He's right. But where's it coming from?" Matt questioned, confused.

"A big geyser!" Joe said.

"Wow! A hot springs!" Mimi and T.K. gasped when they realized what we were saying.

"Yippee! We can take a bath! Finally, now I can get warm!" Mimi squealed happily. We all cheered at the thought of warmth and bathing, and then traced the scent to the source, which was indeed a hot spring.

"Uh-oh. This water is way too hot," Tai said when we got there, seeing the boiling water.

"We'd be cooked if we jumped in this," Tentomon agreed.

"Yes, boiled," Izzy nodded.

"Well, there go my dreams of a nice warm bath," Mimi sighed.

"It looks so inviting," Palmon sighed as well.

"Maybe if you're a vegetable," Matt muttered.

"What's a little dirt compared to starving? We need to eat and there's nothing in sight!" Joe reminded us.

"Oh, yes there is!" T.K. retorted.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing here but a bunch of rocks and boiling water!" Joe exclaimed.

"Look!" T.K. pointed to what appeared to actually be a refrigerator.

"Tell me I'm not imagining this," the blunette muttered.

"Yeah, it's real!" I smiled.

"Oh, come on, that's ridiculous! What would a refrigerator be doing all the way out here?" Joe exclaimed.

"Hey, where there's a fridge, there's grub!" Matt smirked.

"Well, we won't know until we open it," I stated reasonably.

"I want hot cocoa!" Mimi shrieked.

"What's that?" Palmon asked.

"Come on already, let's open it!" Tai grinned eagerly, and opened it to see a bunch of eggs. "Huh? Eggs!"

"There must be a zillion of them!" Agumon crowed.

"Grub on! These'll keep us all fed for a month!" the brunette declared.

"Wait! Don't touch those!" Joe snapped. "We don't know if they're fit for human consumption!"

"Then I'll be the guinea pig! If I turn purple you'll know they're not edible," my cousin smirked, and I slapped the back of his head, slightly annoyed with how oblivious he was being.

"There's more to it than that!" Joe growled. "Even if they were edible, they don't belong to us! That'd make us all thieves! You gotta think of stuff like that!"

"Unless you're into eating rocks, we don't have much of a choice," I told Joe.

"I'm sure they'd say yes if they knew our position," Sora agreed.

"Right. We'd just tell them it's an emergency situation," Izzy nodded, making the blunette sigh. While we all cooked them, I smiled at Silvmon as he helped me cook a couple of over easy eggs. Once we sat down, Silvmon swallowed a couple of raw eggs once he cracked them open. I just shook my head, but was happy that he was getting something to eat.

"Oh, yeah! I haven't had food like this in a long time! My stomach's chimin'!" Tai grinned.

"If we had some ketchup to go with this it'd be perfect!" Matt agreed.

"Mmm… I love ketchup and eggs!" T.K. nodded.

"Sounds pretty gross to me," Sora frowned.

"I like cheese mixed in with scrambled eggs," I chimed in.

"What's the matter, Joe? You haven't eaten anything!" Gomamon asked his partner worriedly.

"I was just thinking that if we were able to get back home, ketchup wouldn't be a problem," the blunette sighed.

"Oh, now I'm homesick. How depressing," Mimi muttered.

"Now I want to go home, too," T.K. agreed.

"It's been four days since we've been here. I wonder if anyone's tried to find out where we are," Izzy said curiously.

"Cheer up! Just tell me how you like your eggs and I'll try my very best!" Sora urged.

"I like mine with soy sauce," Tai said.

"How about salsa?" Matt suggested.

"How about a reality check?" Sora retorted.

"I'll have mine with mustard and jelly beans, please," Izzy said sarcastically, making Tai and me laugh.

"How gross!" Matt said, disgusted.

"Mmmm…jelly beans, that sounds good!" T.K. smiled.

"What? You're both weird," Mimi frowned, sticking out her tongue. "My favorite is eggs topped with maple syrup. Yummy! Sometimes I like them with cherries on top!"

"That's weird," I complained, wrinkling my nose.

"But I bet it's good," T.K. replied, making his brother and my cousin both laugh.

"What? You're making me lose my appetite," Joe grumbled. "I just like plain eggs! Ugh, I wish we could talk about something other than egg recipes."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, they're just having a little fun," Gomamon chided.

"Yeah, join the party!" Matt urged.

"I think it's really too late for him," I sighed, shaking my head. "I think Joe thinks we've gone a little crazy."

"Well, I mean really. Jelly beans and cherries on eggs. That's crazy talk," the blunette muttered. "Salt and pepper's all they need. Keep it simple! That's always been my motto."

"I'm afraid Joe's just not the kind of guy that's meant to be adaptable," Gomamon shrugged.

"Just what do you mean?" the aquatic Digimon's partner demanded.

"Face it Joe, you're kind of a stick in the mud, if you get my drift," Gomamon replied easily.

"I'm just practical!" the blunette huffed.

"You're stuffy!" his partner snapped.

"It never stops. Here we go again," Biyomon shook her head.

"Someone has to have a head on his shoulders," Joe growled.

"You wanna fight? Huh, huh?" Gomamon taunted.

"Hey! Hey! Stay calm!" I barked, grabbing Joe firmly by the arm.

"I am calm! He's the one who's dingy. And why'd you squeeze my arm?" he said.

"You don't seem like yourself today, Joe. You're a basket case," I sighed.

"I am just trying to be careful. Unlike the rest of you weirdoes. You're just asking for trouble," Joe mumbled, pulling his arm out of my grip, and leaving to sit by a geyser. Later that night, we found a place to sleep, and when I woke up with Silvmon curled up in my arms the next morning, I was shocked to find out Joe and Gomamon were both missing. Biyomon digivolved into Birdramon, and had Sora hang on to her clawed foot before taking off. I glanced at Silvmon, and he nodded.

"Silvmon, digivolve to…Silvdramon!"

I hopped onto Silvdramon's back, and he took flight with Tai and Agumon in his clawed hands. We soon caught up to Birdramon and Sora in time to see the flaming bird smash into a winged horse Digimon, slamming him into the side of the mountain.

"Huh? Birdramon?" Joe's voice gasped in disbelief.

"We've come to save you!" Tai yelled.

"Just in time, I'd say!" the blunette nodded.

"Are you all right?" Sora called to him, but then the Digimon attacked.

"_Aerial Attack!_" The attack struck Birdramon, and she fell down the cliff.

"Birdramon!" the redhead called after her partner.

"Well?" Tai looked at Agumon, who nodded, and then Silvdramon set the pair down while I remained on his back.

"Agumon, digivolve to…Greymon!" Greymon attacked the winged horse, but was soon smashed into the side of the mountain as well.

"Who is that Digimon, Silvdramon?" I asked.

"His name is Unimon, and normally he's very friendly and wise, so I don't understand why he's attacking Joe and Gomamon," he answered.

"_Nova Blast!_" Greymon roared, and fired the giant fireball at Unimon.

"We're going in, Shixona!" my partner yelled. He got closer to Unimon, and then growled, "_Silver Strike!_" His glowing tail spines lashed at Unimon, but missed, and then the Digimon bucked and kicked at us, making Silvdramon back away. Suddenly, Unimon went after Sora, who fell down like Birdramon had. That's when Joe jumped onto Unimon's back.

"Joe!" Gomamon yelped.

"Come on, now!" the blunette growled, tugging at what appeared to be a black gear in Unimon's back.

"There's the source of the problem!" I told Silvdramon.

"Hang on!" Gomamon shouted at his partner.

"Oh, no! It won't budge!" Joe yelped, tugging on the gear and making Unimon squirm. "Ahh!"

"Joe! Stop! Don't try to be a hero!" Gomamon yelled at him, but then Unimon threw Joe off his back.

"AHHH!" he screamed.

"Oh no!" Gomamon gasped. "Joe!" Before Silvdramon and I could catch Joe, however, Gomamon began to digivolve.

"Gomamon, digivolve to…Ikkakumon!"

Joe landed on Ikkakumon's back, looking at him in surprise.

"Hang on, Joe! Cause we're going for a ride!" Ikkakumon yelled.

"_Aerial Attack!_" Unimon cried out, but Ikkakumon dodged it.

"_Harpoon Torpedo!_" he roared, and fired his horn at Unimon, which turned into a torpedo, but missed.

"You missed him! He's much too fast for us!" Joe wailed, but Ikkakumon fired again, this time hitting him. The shot got the black gear to come out, and then it faded away. "The black gear just dissolved! Yeah, you did it!"

Eventually, we got back down to the base of the mountain, and after some teasing, we decided to trek back up to the top, where we discovered really nothing, but it was worth it in the end.

A/N: Listening to the Digimon movie while writing this really helped me out! I hope you guys liked this! R&amp;R, peeps!


End file.
